


Bird Man, Metal Arm, & the Girl

by mynameisrae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Falcon and the Winter Soldier, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, BAMF Sharon Carter (Marvel), Bickering, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Healing, Jealousy, Love, Moving On, Past Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV), Sex, Slow Burn, new cap trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisrae/pseuds/mynameisrae
Summary: After returning from the blip, Sharon Carter is finding her place in the world again.  She never expected to find Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes on her doorstep with a proposition for her.  A proposition that leads her to moving in with the boys and becoming a part of the new Cap Trio.  Now she's stuck with the bickering pair while they fight to keep Captain America's shield and navigate their new dynamic.  A new dynamic that is becoming more and more complicated as Sharon becomes increasingly more curious what it would be like to kiss that damn scowl off Bucky Barnes' mouth.A/N:  Has loose ideas/themes of the new FATWS show, but this is my take on the trio coming together and Sharon/Bucky finding each other.  I started writing this before the 2021 Super Bowl trailer.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sharon Carter, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sharon Carter, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 55
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read: I had this idea brewing for a long time when things were starting to come out regarding what the new Falcon and the Winter Soldier show would entail. I started writing this after the first actual trailer. I normally don't post my stories until I have them fully written, but with FATWS coming out soon and the new trailer dropping, I figured I should get this out there.
> 
> This is my take on our new favorite trio coming together and kicking ass along with some Sharon & Bucky romance. I am a die-hard Steve/Sharon but since the MCU killed that, I have been warming up to the idea of Sharon and Bucky because let's be honest- power couple.
> 
> Please Enjoy!

**CARTER**

Sharon Carter scowled from behind the lens of her scope.She was hidden in the window of an old abandoned and decrepit office building.The dusty metal chair she was perched on creaked when she stretched her back and was leaving a thick layer of dust on the backside of her dark jeans.Her black long sleeve shirt and jacket were doing nothing to keep her warm.She adjusted her fabric hood and bent down to look through the scope again.

“What are you two idiots doing?”She muttered to herself as she watched Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes stroll down the empty street completely oblivious to anything around them as they seemingly bickered…again.She’d been watching them for almost two months now- following their movements as they worked various missions.If they knew she was lurking about, they never made any indication of it and never attempted to initiate contact.They knew she would make contact when she was ready, she had told them so months ago.

Sharon remembered that day all too clearly.She’d been staying in the guest house at the Carter Estate since she came back to life in the blip.It was taking her longer than she liked to attempt to piece together her life, assets, and figure out if she could finally stop running since Germany.The gate buzzed and Sharon was surprised to see Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes standing awkwardly on the driveway through the gate camera.She could see they were arguing, something she came to learn they did a lot of.

“Guest house to the right.”She told them through the intercom.She raised a curious eyebrow when she swung open the door.“This can’t be good.”Sam and Bucky eyed each other at her words.Sharon held the door open for them and motioned them forward into the small home before shutting the door behind them with a soft click. 

She put her hands on her hips.“Let’s skip the pleasantries and you two tell me why you're here.I’m guessing it has to do with Steve.”She frowned at the thought of Steve.They had kept in touch after Germany, occasionally meeting up to share intel and a bed until she died in the blip.When she finally got ahold of him after she returned to the living it was clear that what ever might have been between them was over.Of course it was over, she had been dead for five years and Steve obviously wasn’t as bent out of shape about it as he should have been.That fucking hurt.

“Sharon… Steve’s gone.”She listened intently while Sam recalled the events that led to Steve handing over his shield as an old man.She pursed her lips and bit her tongue to hold back the growing pile of questions and obscene words that grew in her throat.Bucky stood rigidly next to Sam looking like he was still trying to believe the story Sam was spinning.They both watched her expectantly when Sam’s story finally came to an end.

She nodded slowly and rocked on the balls of her feet.“Okay.”She moved to where her gun was hidden and pulled it out, cocking it.

“Whoa whoa whoa!”Both men lurched forward.

“I’m not going to shoot you.”She rolled her eyes and stepped past them.“Come on.”She called over her shoulder as she threw open the backdoor and took off across the lawn. She could hear the men following her as she trudged to the shooting range at the back of the property.She lifted the gun and shot at the target until it was empty.She let out a long sigh and let the gun fall to her side.When she turned back to her guests they were staring in bewilderment and with a hint of understanding.Bucky’s face almost looked impressed.

“What a fucking asshole.Anyone else want a go?”She motioned to the target.“I have more guns and ammo locked in the house safe.”

“Hell yes.”Bucky smiled for the first time since they arrived.Sam gave him an incredulous look to which Bucky just shrugged. 

“Can you blame us?”Sharon moved to stand in solidarity with Bucky.“We both have to live with the fact that we come second to a woman who knew Steve for only a fraction of the time we did and has never seen him naked.”

“Whoa what are you insinuating Carter?”Bucky’s eyes bugged.

She rolled her eyes.“He was your best friend since you were kids, I assume you’ve seen him naked at some point in your life.”She pushed the gun into his hands.“I’ll go get some more ammo.”

They spent an hour shooting at the back range before Sam finally threw out a proposition to Sharon.“Come work with us.We could use your expertise.We’re both shit with computers and need someone who can plan an op down to the last detail.”

“Thanks, but no thanks.”

“What else are you going to do?”Bucky asked bluntly.

“Kick Steve’s ass comes to mind.I assume you could point me in the right direction.Hell, I bet you’d join me.”Bucky smirked at her sharp wit.She ran a hand through her hair.“I still have some things I need to take care of before I tie myself to anything or anyone.Maybe in a few months.”

Sam nodded in understanding.“For when you’re ready.”He handed her a card with his secure line.

“Thanks Sam.”

“See you around Sharon.”Sam gave her a hug.“Take care of yourself.”

“You too.”

Bucky nodded at her.“Carter.”

“Barnes.”She returned his gesture.

That was four months ago.She spent the next two months tying up loose ends and sulking in the truth she had always known- she would never live up to Peggy Carter’s legacy.Not in her career and not in her love life.It was bitter feeling that kept her up at night and had her raging against her punching bag during the day.Just the thought of it now still made her insides churn.She contemplated tracking down Steve and giving his old ass a piece of her mind, but then she would reason that it wasn’t worth it.Its not like it would change anything.

When she had finally gotten her life and affairs in order, she moved out of the guest house and back into an apartment of her own.She got in touch with Maria Hill and started doing small ops for her and Fury.It was by happenstance that she encountered Sam and Bucky while gathering intel on an illegal arms dealer.She had been sitting innocently in a laundromat watching the sketchy tattoo shop across the street when people started screaming and the sound of gunshots cut through the air.Sharon reached for her gun to intervene but stopped when the familiar flash of blue, red, and silver met her eyes and Sam emerged holding Captain America’s shield. Bucky emerged next dragging her target out onto the street with his metal arm.She holstered her weapon and made herself scarce, calling Hill to let her know what had happened.After that, she started keeping tabs on the men.They weren’t lying when they said they could benefit from her expertise, it seemed like every mission was as unplanned as the one before.

The sound of gunshots drew Sharon back to the present.She cursed.Bucky and Sam scattered in opposite directions, returning fire and running for cover.She looked through her scope, assessing the threat.

“Fuck.”She was going to have to engage.She gripped the weapon before her and angled.She fired once, twice, three times- hitting each target in the chest.She ducked when a shot shattered the window above her head.She peeked through her scope to spy a sniper on the roof of the building across from her.She tried to get a vantage point, but the building sat higher and she could only see the barrel of the gun, not the person behind it.

She rolled and crawled out of the line of fire, abandoning her own long range weapon and pulling the handgun from her hip.She barreled down the steps and pressed her back to the wall as she peeked out into the street.It was quiet.Sam was nowhere to be seen and Bucky was cautiously surveying the area from his spot in the opposite alley.A man in black appeared from no where and slammed into Bucky forcing him back out into the open street.Sharon’s eyes flew up to the sniper on the building opposite.They were still there and angling to reposition and shoot.

Before she could second guess how dangerous and stupid it was, she hurtled herself out of the building and into the street.Bucky’s assailant fell to the ground as she shouted his name in warning.“Barnes!Sniper!” 

His head snapped in her direction at the sound of her voice.Recognition sparked in his eyes in enough time to stop himself from attacking her but too late to stop her from throwing her arms around him and turning his body out of harms way.Pain exploded in Sharon’s body and she stumbled forward from the impact into his solid form.His strong arm caught her while the other laid fire in the direction of the shot.They stumbled into the side alley.Sharon was half pushing Bucky while he was half dragging her.Bucky’s arm tightened around her waist when she tripped on her own two heavy feet.

“Fuck Carter, what are you doing here?”He helped her into a sitting position behind a large dumpster.

“Watching your six, what does it look like?”She teased between gasps of pain.Her arm was slowly turning into deadweight. 

Bucky shoved a gun into her shaky grasp.“Don’t go anywhere.”Sharon isn’t sure how long she sat slumped against the rough brick.Her eyes were growing steadily heavier and she was having a hard time focusing. 

“Carter.Shit, Sharon, open you eyes for me.”She opened her eyes just enough to see a blurry Bucky crouched before her.His face was full of concern.She wanted to comment on how odd it was to see the former assassin look worried for once, but she couldn’t form the words.“Sharon?”

“Ugh.”Her tongue felt heavy and her brain muddled.Bucky’s strong arms lifting her and cradling her to his chest was the last thing she registered before slipping into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**WILSON** ****

Sam rubbed his eyes tiredly from the private waiting area he was sitting in.He hadn’t wanted to use his Avenger status, but when they stormed into the ER after following the ambulance transporting Sharon Carter, he had to.Gunshot wounds come with a barrage of questions.So many questions that he had to quietly pull the nurse in charge aside and tell him who he was and why they needed to be discreet.And if the gunshot wound wasn’t enough to draw attention, his and Bucky’s attire sure was even with leaving his wings and the shield locked in the trunk of their car.That’s how they ended up in the private waiting room where high-profile people got to wait.And if Sam was being honest, it wasn’t much of an upgrade.

“Would you sit down already?You’re burning a whole in the floor.”Sam snapped at Bucky.He’d been pacing the last hour after tapping his foot anxiously from his chair the hour before.It was giving Sam a headache.

“What the hell was she thinking?”Bucky scrubbed a hand roughly down his face.“She could have gotten herself killed.We had it under control.”

“Obviously we didn’t if she had to take a bullet for you.”Sam leveled with him.“The doctor already said she is going to be fine.You can relax or even go if you want.I’m just waiting until she gets assigned a room to fill out some paperwork so this remains quiet.”

Bucky dropped into the chair next to him.“I’ve tried killing her in the past.”

“You tried killing me too and I still keep you around.”Sam joked and bumped his shoulder.

Bucky’s scowl only worsened.“Why the hell would she take a bullet for me?I’m not worth saving.”

“She must think you are.”Sam gave him a small smile.“And I think so too.You’re not the same person you were a few years ago.”He’d had this talk with Bucky multiple times since Steve had left and they started teaming up.Sam needed Bucky to know that things were different now and he could be the good man he wanted to be deep down.Sam’s years of working at the VA were paying off as he helped Bucky heal and navigate his new future.And to be honest, Sam needed Bucky as much as Bucky needed him.Steve’s leaving had thrown them both into a tailspin of uncertainty and doubt.Sam couldn’t take on the legacy of Captain America alone and without someone he trusted.

“I’ve known Carter for a while now, she’s a lot like Steve.She doesn’t half-ass anything and she doesn’t do anything she thinks goes against her morals.She’s loyal and follows her gut on what she thinks is right and fair.If I were you, I’d start working on your thank you.She took that bullet for a reason and it must be a damn good one to save your ass.”Sam clapped him on the shoulder.He stood and stretched before heading to the coffee machine in the corner for another cup. 

**CARTER**

“Your recklessness almost got you killed.”

“My quick-thinking saved your life.”Sharon’s eyes challenged Bucky’s.The semi-permanent scowl on his face deepened.

“Come on children, no more fighting.”Sam handed Sharon a cup of coffee he bought from the shop down the street.She had coyly let it slip on the phone that the coffee at the hospital was terrible and she would kill for a decent latte.Sharon wasn’t surprised when she woke up two days ago to find herself in a hospital bed.She remembered getting shot and passing out from the pain and blood loss.What did surprise her was the note Sam left saying he would be back with his number at the bottom.She had called him the next day and here they were.

“Children?I’m sorry, but you two are the children out of the three of us.I’ve been watching you for months and all you do is fight like a bunch of teenage girls.”She took a long sip of the warm liquid andhummed in contentment.“I don’t know how Steve put up with you two.”Bucky raised his eyebrows at her, mildly surprised that she would bring Steve Rogers up by her own free will.

“But in all seriousness, you almost got yourself killed Sharon.”Sam covered her hand with his.Her mood lessened at the concern in his eyes.She’d known Sam Wilson for a few years now.They had gotten to know each other well while her and Steve were doing what ever they were doing.He never showed up to her place without a case of beer and a new joke to tell when they needed a safe house to crash at instead of a shitty motel.He was deeply caring and kind and she was immensely proud that Steve handed his shield over to him. 

“And if I hadn’t, Bucky would be the one in this hospital bed or worse, the morgue.”Sharon quipped.“Neither of you had any clue that I was there or that there was a sniper.Where was Red Wing?I haven’t seen you use it in a month.”

They both looked down at their hands in shame.They knew she was right and her shoulder had paid the price for it.She shifted uncomfortably in the hospital bed she had been occupying for two days.She felt it was completely unnecessary for her to be here this long over a gunshot to the shoulder, but apparently she’d lost a lot of blood and they wanted to monitor her shoulder function.She wondered briefly if Sam had insisted on her staying a few extra days to make sure she actually relaxed and let her body begin healing. 

She grumbled as she tucked her feet underneath herself and adjusted the strap of her sling so it wasn’t digging into the side of her neck anymore.Bucky took the cup from her hand silently so she could use her good arm to reposition and get more comfortable.She was ready to get out of this damned room and go home.The only bright-side of her stay was when the nurse let Sharon take a long hot shower and change into a pair of scrubs instead of the hospital gown.She forgot how comfortable wearing scrubs was.

“This is why we need you.”Sam looked her straight in the eyes.“Offer still stands.”

“Well considering I’ve been tailing your asses for months and you seem to show up at half the ops Hill gives me, I’m inclined to finally say yes.”Sharon took another drag of her coffee.

“Great, it’s settled.”Bucky stood to leave.

“On one condition.”He groaned and sat back down muttering ‘spies’ under his breath.

“Name it.”Sam stated.

Sharon’s eyes narrowed.“None of this damsel in distress crap.I know what I signed up for and I won’t be scolded for putting myself in the line of fire if I think it’s the right thing to do.”She looked pointedly at Bucky who shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.“Just because I wasn’t an Avenger doesn’t mean I can’t hold my own.There’s a reason I was assigned to protect Steve and it’s not because I’m pretty.”

Sam outstretched his hand.“Deal.”Sharon shook it and then turned to Bucky.He held out his hand and shook hers with a curt nod.

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

**CARTER**

Sharon realized after their first mission as a trio that her living in Virginia and them in Georgia was not going to work.So she packed up the few possessions she had and gave up her apartment.She stared in awe at the large white Georgian home she found at the coordinates Sam gave her.The long dirt road to the property was lined with old trees and peaceful to drive down.She could get used this. 

“It’s something, isn’t it?”Sam smiled as he came down the porch steps to meet her at the trunk of her car.

“It’s beautiful.How did you find this place?”She yanked a large suitcase from the trunk and set it on the ground.

“Hill.We called in a favor.Come on.I’ll make Bucky get the rest.”He grabbed her two large suitcases while she slung her large duffel over her shoulder.It was crazy to think all her clothes and possessions fit in her small car with room to spare.That’s what happened when you are spy and don’t get attached to things like dishes, furniture, and other large items that would require a moving truck. 

Sharon followed him up the four steps onto the large front porch.She noted the swing in the corner that rocked lightly in the wind.She would definitely be making herself comfortable there later.Sam swung open the heavy front door to reveal a small entryway with a large staircase.To the left sat a small front room that Sharon assumed was meant for a home office and to the right was a sitting room with the furniture covered in white linens.Sharon followed him past the staircase into the back of the house where the living space and dining area looked out into the large back yard and property.Through the swinging door to the left was a large kitchen with an island and a small table and chairs.She was surprised at how tastefully decorated the house was.There was no way either of the men made a trip to Pottery Barn and decorated.Hell, Barnes probably didn’t even know what Pottery Barn was.

“The house came furnished.Bathroom is back in the hallway across from the stairs.”He must have noticed the surprised look on her face.He opened a door on the far wall.“This is the back staircase to the second floor.”He headed back to the main staircase and Sharon followed him upstairs.She caught sight of Bucky begrudgingly grabbing her things from her car as they passed the front door.She thought about telling to leave it, but then she remembered she took a bullet for him- the least he could do was carry her boxes.

“First door is where we set up shop.”He opened the door to reveal a desk with two laptops, various electronics, and cords.In the corner was a large cabinet with a lock where she assumed weapons and gear were held.He continued down the hall and Sharon followed.

“This is me in the master.Bathroom and laundry to the left.This next door is a spare room and you are the last one down here near the back staircase.Yours has a bathroom attached so you won’t have to share with Buck.And this staircase leads to the third floor room that Bucky claimed.”Sharon peeked up the few steps that curved out of sight and led upstairs.Sam opened the last door to reveal a decently sized room.A queen bed sat in the middle with two bedside tables on either side.A rustic dresser sat against the wall next to the closet door and a full length mirror stood in the corner.It wasn’t much, but it was all Sharon needed.They dumped her bags next to the bed.

“Thank you.”Bucky sidled into the room holding her two boxes. 

“Do you want me to bring up your last box and your backpack?”Bucky asked. 

Sharon waved a hand.“No I’ll get them.”

“Let us know if you need anything.”The boys shuffled out of the room quietly.Sharon sighed and sat on the bed.This should be interesting, but at least she had a bathroom to herself.That was a win in her eyes.

**WILSON**

Sam and Bucky left Sharon to settle in and headed straight out the backdoor.Bucky shoved his hands in his pockets as they walked a few paces from the house. 

“Ground rules with Sharon in the house now.Always knock.”Bucky rolled his eyes at Sam’s statement.“Don’t roll your eyes at me.You never knock.”

“I would knock on her door.”

“Just not mine?”Sam laughed.“Be respectful of her space and don’t touch her stuff unless you ask.”

  
“Isn’t that common courtesy?”

“Pick up after yourself, this isn’t a fraternity house.”

“I don’t know what that is.”Sam rubbed his eyes.Of course he didn’t. 

“Don’t be dirty.Clean your shit.” 

Bucky’s jaw clenched.“Why do people have to say that?Does no one know how to keep a house clean anymore?”

“No.We both are pretty good at keeping a clean house, but Sharon is a spy and spies tend to like things immaculate.It makes it easier to recognize if something has changed and they are compromised.” 

Bucky sighed.“This is weird.”He stared out at the green tree line.

“Yeah it is.But we need her.”Bucky nodded in silent agreement.

“Do you ever wonder what it would be like if Steve was still here?”Sam folded his arms.That was the million dollar question.Something he had thought of a lot over the last few months.They didn’t talk much about Steve’s leaving.He supposed it was because they were both dealing with it in their own ways. 

“All the damn time.”Bucky gave him a sad smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the most exciting chapter, but it gets us where we need to go in regards to the trio forming. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to reiterate, I love Sharon and Steve, I really do and the more I write this, the more I elaborate on their past which I did not intend when I started this story. However, Steve leaving everyone behind was selfish and is your fair warning that there will be some Steve-bashing in this chapter and going forward. Nothing too terrible, but everyone has feelings about what he did.
> 
> I tend to stick to Sharon's viewpoint more and this chapter is solely hers. However, as the story progresses, we will be seeing more of Bucky and Sam's viewpoints.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

**CARTER**

It had been a week since Sharon moved in and she was mildly surprised at how natural it felt to be there already.She spent her first afternoon unpacking her clothes, weapons, and other possessions.Only one of her boxes held mementos and photos that she preferred to keep with her at all times.Everything else sat in dusty boxes at the Carter Estate until she either retired to live a boring life or died young.It sounded morbid, but Sharon knew how fragile her mortality was with her line of work.She fondly set a framed photo of her and Aunt Peggy on her bedside table.

She trusted that Sam and Bucky hadn’t bugged her room, but just to be sure she did a quick sweep.Nothing.Afterwards, she unpacked her duffel and stashed her various weapons and gear throughout her room.The rest found a home in the spare room with the rest of the arsenal in the house.For dinner that night Sam bought pizza and the three ate at the small table in the kitchen while Sam filled Sharon in on their latest plans.Bucky was quiet besides a small comment here or there. 

Sharon spent the rest of her first week exploring every last nook and cranny of the house, property, and surrounding area.She felt better knowing all the vantage points, blindspots, and escape routes in case the house was ever compromised.It took her a while to convince Bucky to let her up into his room to see what vantage points he had.He begrudgingly agreed only after Sharon promised not to touch anything.She quirked an eyebrow at the comfortable chair he had placed in the dormer window and the sniper that sat next to it.She spent a lot of time in front of her computer updating the security systems and adjusting the cameras to get the best angles.And when she wasn’t fiddling with the feed she was researching threats for Fury or working out in the makeshift gym the boys had set up in the cellar.

Late one afternoon Sharon wandered out onto the front porch with a cup of tea to watch Sam as he practiced throwing the shield.Almost every afternoon Sam seemed to be out in the yard trying to wield it like Steve.Sharon had been watching him silently for days, observing and noting his form.

Bucky was standing on the opposite side of the yard today, catching it and yelling out tips to a clearly frustrated Sam.He rolled and rubbed his throwing arm often lending to Sharon’s observation that the way he was throwing was straining him severely.Sharon watched for another ten minutes before stepping off the porch to join the pair.Sam dropped the shield at his feet and rubbed a frustrated hand down his face as he took a long sip of water.

“May I?”She asked gingerly.She didn’t want to offend him and grab it without permission.She knew enough spies and Avengers to know that none of them liked when others touched their most prized weapons, herself included.Sam nodded in a silent reply. She grabbed the shield and slipped it onto her arm slowly.The emotional weight of it struck her hard causing her to suck in a deep breath.Her heart lurched at the thought of Steve and his strong arms that once held the shield and her.A flash of slipping the shield from Steve’s arm only to toss it aside and kiss him soundly came before her eyes.She blinked away the memory.

The shield felt heavier than she remembered, but that could just be the emotional weight that was settling into her limbs.The legacy of the shield was nothing short of amazing.The shield that changed Steve Rogers and the world.The shield that Peggy admired.She didn’t envy Sam for taking on the Captain America legacy.He had large shoes to fill.

“You okay?”Bucky was suddenly in front of her.His fingers wrapped around the edges, ready to take it from her if needed.His eyes were soft and understanding as if he knew exactly what was going through her mind.As if he knew the emotional weight it carried and had been overwhelmed by it himself.

“Yeah.”She shook her head to rid her thoughts.She adjusted the shield on her arm and turned to Sam.“The problem is you’re trying to wield it like Steve.”

She fiddled with the straps and turned it over in her hands until she found what was most comfortable for her.“I don’t have the strength or stamina to fight with the shield on my arm like Steve did for long periods of time.I would prefer using it only as a defense.I prefer my hands and agility when fighting.I would favor having it on my back and when I need to throw,” she gripped the edge of the cool metal and tossed it at Sam, “you have to find what works for you.You have to figure out how you want to utilize it and find what feels most comfortable.You can’t successfully wield it if you aren’t comfortable with it.And when you find what feels best, practice.Practice and practice again until it feels like second nature.”

Sam spent the next hour practicing different techniques in throwing the shield- Sharon and Bucky giving tips with each toss.Every few throws one of them would take a turn showing Sam a new technique or how he could improve his form.At one point Sharon was behind Sam, one hand on his shoulder and the other pressing into the middle of his spine to keep him standing straight while Bucky adjusted the shield on his arm and showed him a different way to toss it.When Sam’s form began to improve, Sharon began sparring with him slowly, letting him figure out how to best counter her with the shield.Sharon had to admit it was fun sparring and throwing the shield around.It made her feel powerful.She eventually wandered back to the porch steps and let Bucky take a turn in challenging Sam. 

Her eyes gravitated from Sam to Bucky the longer she watched.She couldn’t look away from him every time he caught the shield one-handed with his metal arm.His power and strength was evident with every catch and throw.The movement of his muscles even through his shirt were mesmerizing.And Sharon hated to admit it was sexy to watch.Damn sexy.

She dropped her head to her knees to clear her mind of her thoughts.What was wrong with her?Did she really just think Bucky was sexy?I mean, yes, anyone with eyes could see he was attractive and she was no exception, but sexy?She could see Natasha Romanoff smirking coyly at her in her minds eye.She scoffed to herself.

“You alright?”She didn’t look up at Bucky’s voice.The steps creaked under his weight as he sat down next to her.

“Yeah, just… thinking.”She peeked a glance at him to find his eyes watching her.His eyes were always observing and calculating.She hated that he was so hard to read.It was such a stark contrast to Steve and Sam who wore their emotions on their sleeves.Bucky reminded her of Natasha, there was always more going on beneath that stoic expression. 

“Everything is so different from before.It’s crazy to think how we got here.How you got here.That night you shot Fury feels like a lifetime ago.Gods, I was so scared you would put a round in Steve and I as well.”She ran a hand through her hair and sat up a bit straighter.Sam was attempting to wrench the shield from a tree on the other side of the yard.

“I never told you thank you for taking that bullet for me.”His jaw was clenched.Sharon wondered if his jaw hurt from clenching it so much.She wished he would smile more, he had good smile. 

She shrugged.“It was nothing.”

“It wasn’t nothing.”His steely blue eyes were looking at her in frustration.“You had every reason to let me get shot.I was Hydra.I slammed you down on a table with no regard for if I hurt or killed you.”  
“Oh so you do remember that?”She nudged him with her shoulder.

His lips twinged slightly.“Thank you.You had no reason to trust me or save me and you did it anyway without a second thought.”

Sharon pursed her lips.“It was the right thing to do and I would do it again.I trust you because Steve and Natasha and Sam trust you.Before you were under Hydra control and now you aren’t.You haven’t been for a while.We all have things in our past we wish we could forget or take back, some more than others.I know a good man when I see one.”Her eyes held his steady.

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.”She gave him a small smile before standing and stretching.Sam was making his way across the yard to join them.“But if you throw me through another table all bets are off and you can take your own bullets.”He chuckled and stood.Sharon smiled wider at his laugh.It was nice to see him not brooding for once. 

He held out his hand to her.“Deal.”She shook it firmly.

The trio wandered back inside to eat a dinner of sandwiches before they went their separate ways for the evening- Sam with an icepack pressed to his shoulder.It was a quiet night in the house.Sharon had stared at the ceiling in her room for almost two hours until she finally gave up on sleep and went to sit out on the front porch.Sleepless nights were a regular for someone who slept with one eye open and weapons within reach.It also didn’t help that she found she couldn’t turn her brain and thoughts off as of late. She stared up at the clear night sky.She had to admit, it was a good night to have insomnia.The air was warm and the stars bright.

Being here with Sam and Bucky, she found she often caught herself thinking of Steve.More than once she had done a double-take when something one of the boys said or did reminded her of him.They probably didn’t even realize they were still carrying some of his mannerisms that had rubbed off on them.She wondered what it would be like if he was still here.Would they be together?Would they all be living here or would she have her own place that Steve visited?Would she be working with the team or exclusively with Fury?She hated that she spent so much time thinking about what could have been.But as much as the boys triggered memories and thoughts of Steve, she was happy to be here.There was something calming and therapeutic to be here working and silently healing with them. 

Sharon got so lost in her thoughts she practically jumped out of her skin and let out a startled gasp when the screen door creaked loudly and Sam stepped out onto the porch.Much like her cotton shorts, sports bra, and muscle tee, he was sporting a pair of sweatpants and tank top.

“Good thing you don’t have a gun on you.”He teased at her surprised expression and the way her hand went instinctively to her hip where her gun usually sat.

“Yeah.”She smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes.His smile slipped and a knowing look came over him.Of course he knew, he used to work with Veterans, he could spot a tormented mind from a mile away.And he knew exactly what had been tormenting her mind.

“It’s okay to miss him.”He joined her on the front porch swing.

“Can you miss something that was never really yours?”She looked at him. 

“He did care for you Sharon.”

“He has a funny way of showing it.”She shook her head.“Some days I can’t tell if I miss him or I’m mad at him or if I resent him.”

“I feel the same way.He showed up on my doorstep and suddenly I was fighting with Captain America and an Avenger.We spent years together as a team and then he just hands over his shield as an old man and leaves Bucky and I to figure it out on our own.It doesn’t even feel real some days.”Sharon gave his hand a comforting squeeze.As hard as it was for her to have him gone, she couldn’t imagine what Sam or Bucky were going through.To have their best friend suddenly old and gray and no longer in their lives must have been a hard pill to swallow.

“I miss finding you two and Nat on my doorstep asking for food and a place to crash.And I miss the idea of Steve and I.”It was Sam’s turn to give her hand a squeeze.“I really thought we would finally get together when all the running was done and then suddenly I’m dead and back and everything has changed.”

“He wasn’t the same after we came back.It was the first thing Bucky and I noticed once the dust settled.And I think deep down Bucky knew he was never coming back when he stepped on that platform to return the stones.”Sam breathed a long sigh.

“It’s so unfair that he got to go be with Peggy.I would do anything to have just one more day with her especially when she was young and changing the world.”What she wouldn’t give to have Peggy alive and sharp again.To sit on the porch swing at the Carter Estate one more time and talk about her training at the Academy.Her heart ached to talk to her.“I miss her all the time even when I am pissed off that everyone sees me as her second-hand replacement.”

“Hey.”Sam turned and put a hand on her shoulder.“You are not a second-hand replacement.You are a helluva woman Sharon Carter and I know your Aunt would be proud of you.There are a lot of people who see you as more than her legacy.Even Steve saw you as more than that.”

Sharon scoffed.“Oh yeah, is that why he left me for her?”

The screen door creaked again and the pair turned to find Bucky stepping out onto the porch.Apparently no one could sleep tonight.He was wearing long pajama pants, a white shirt, and hair so ruffled Sharon wondered how many times he had run his hands through it in the last hour.She noted his bare feet along with hers and Sams.It almost felt weird to see them all in their pajamas barefoot.Almost like seeing a teacher outside of school or a celebrity in sweatpants buying groceries.

“He left you because the blip and Natasha and Tony’s deaths broke him.”Bucky jumped onto the railing in front of them and leaned his back against the support beam.“He was an idiot and a coward.He was afraid if he stayed here with any of us he would never be able to give up the fight and just enjoy life.And he was afraid of getting serious with you and then losing you like he did everyone else.So instead he ran back to Peggy because it was safe and comfortable.He was falling for you and it scared the shit out of him.And he can’t join us in the fight or get his heart broken if he isn’t here.”His eyes finally met hers.“He was broken and an idiot.” 

“Did he say that to you?”Sharon didn’t know what to think.

“He didn’t have to.And the way Steve handled you returning from the blip and your… break up or what ever you want to call it.You deserved better.You deserved the truth not his half-ass reasoning.I know he made you feel like he didn’t miss you when you died, but he did.You, me, and Sam, our deaths were the start of what broke him.” 

“I second that.He cared for you Sharon, more than he would say.”Sam added.

Bucky’s eyes turned to Sam.“And you."

Sam raised his eyebrows.“What about me?”

“Take your own advice.You’re not a second-hand Captain America.”Sharon turned to Sam.

“Is that what you think?”She asked softly.

“Bucky thinks he’s second best to Steve too!”Sam accused.Bucky scowled at him. 

“Well… what a trio we are.”Sharon smiled and then laughed.“Fuck, we are a mess.”Sam’s lips twitched and then broke out into a smile.

“I still can’t believe he just went back in time and stayed there like it was nothing.”Sam mused.

Bucky ran a hand through his hair.“Good ole impulsive Steve.Makes everyone else have a stupid plan, but he can just do what he wants for himself on impulse.”

“What do you think Peggy did when he just showed up at her house alive?”Sam was looking directly at Sharon.

“She probably kicked his ass until he could prove it was really him.God, I’d love to see her punch him in the face thinking he was a Hydra imposter.”She could picture it in her mind and it was glorious.

“You think Peggy ever got so mad at him she made him sleep on the couch?”Sam asked with a laugh.

“Fuck yeah.”Bucky grinned.“Steve can be downright insufferable with his moral and patriotic bullshit.”

Sharon shook her head.“No, she would have taken the couch, closer to the door in case she needs a quick getaway from the way he mopes like a puppy.”The trio laughed out loud.“I don’t even know if past Peggy would like future Steve.He must have driven her absolutely insane at times.”

“Hey, he never came back so she must not have kicked him out.”Sam argued.

“Nah, he would have just suffered alone in the past.He wouldn’t have been able to face any of us if he came back and admitted it was a mistake.We’d never let him hear the end of it.”Bucky laughed.“Too fucking stubborn.”It felt good to be laughing and joking with the boys.

“Who wants a beer?”Both men raised their hands eagerly at her statement.“Fantastic.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: This is one of the last chapters that goes really deep into Steve and their feelings about him leaving. Of course it will be mentioned in later chapters, but not as mopey and sad as these first few. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

**CARTER**

Sometimes it still surprised Sharon that S.H.I.E.L.D. was gone and the world had moved on without her for five years.Sitting across the Maria Hill at a old-timey diner was one of those times.She remembers when they would meet at a discreet cafe across town from the Triskilion to share stories, intel, and occasionally rag on each other about their pathetic love lives.The days when Natasha sidled into the booth and joined them were the best and some of the worst…worst as in she slyly meddled in Sharon’s love life.That felt like just yesterday and a lifetime ago all rolled into one.

“Wilson I could live with.He’s nice and fairly humble, but Barnes… no way.I don’t care if his brain is normal again, the guy gives me the creeps.And does he ever smile?He looks like he’s permanently constipated.”Sharon openly laughed.She had been living with the boys for three months now and it honestly wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be.It was nice having company and a team to rely on and both men were always respectful of her privacy and space.Not to mention they were downright fun.Yes, they bickered like an old married couple and it drove Sharon crazy, but they were also entertaining.Bucky and Sam had some sort of ongoing prank war and were always up for a good ole competitive shooting match on their make-shift range.But her favorite nights were when they sat around eating pizza and joking as they planned a new op.

“He’s not that bad.He’s actually quite witty and funny when he wants to be.”She chose not to mention that he wasn’t bad to look at either.Sharon dipped a french fry into a pool of ranch and popped it into her mouth.Maria pulled a face.“Don’t knock it till you try it.”She pulled a notebook from her bag and scribbled a quick note about her cheeseburger.

Maria took a bite of her salad.“Have you found the perfect one yet?”

Sharon quirked an eyebrow.“Cheeseburger or man?Because the answer is no to both.”

“You want to talk about him?”Maria asked quietly. 

“Nope.”Sharon said with a ‘pop’.She was sick of people asking her about _him_.Her and Maria had had a long conversation about Steve leaving just after Bucky and Sam broke the news to her.It was hot mess of a conversation that resulted in Sharon yelling and crying and shattering one of her lamps against the wall.Maria called him a coward and an asshole and Sharon felt significantly better afterwards. 

Yes, Sharon was very aware that they were _not_ dating, but feelings were involved and they were sleeping together.And in the dark of night when it was just the two of them laying comfortably together, they would briefly talk about what it would be like when they could stop running and actually be together.They had _wanted_ to stop running and be together.Or at least Sharon did.

She thought a lot about that night on the porch with Sam and Bucky.Sam’s words about how Steve did care for her.And Bucky’s words that Steve was scared and chose the safest and easiest path for himself.She didn’t know what to think anymore about Steve and quite frankly she was tired of thinking of him.She just wanted to move on and leave him in the past, literally and figuratively.She still couldn’t believe he had gone back to Peggy.There was no way Peggy knew about his future, if she did she would have kicked his ass and sent him straight back to make things right.She would have never let him abandon Sam to take on Captain America without Steve’s guidance.Or abandon Bucky in a new time while he still recovered from Hydra and dying in the blip.And she would have never let Steve just walk out on Sharon, dating or not…Peggy may have been Steve’s ‘best girl’, but Sharon was hers.And no one messed with Peggy’s ‘best girl.’Sharon may not have used the Carter name to get ahead, but Peggy didn’t hesitate to quietly use it to kick out the trainee who ambushed Sharon and tried to beat her up for kicking his ass in front the class during a graded training session.

Sharon dipped another fry.“So what do you have for me today?”They hadn’t met at the small diner just to gossip although it was an added perk.Outside of her diner chats with Maria, Sharon’s go-to person for gossip had been Natasha back when she was fresh out of the Academy and Nat was new to S.H.I.E.L.D.How many nights had Natasha snuck into her apartment to ask about Steve’s mental health and to talk?Their friendship was a quiet affair that not many knew about- Barton and Fury were the only two for the longest time.And then of course Nat started meddling and hinting to Steve to ask her out.They lost touch after S.H.I.E.L.D. fell and then Steve showed up on her doorstep with a doofy grin after Germany with a note from Nat that just read ‘you’re welcome.’She wondered if Natasha was haunting him in the past for leaving Sharon after all the effort she had put in to bring them together.Finding out that Natasha had died trying to bring everyone back had sent her into a tailspin of grief for weeks.She still felt the pull of sorrow when she thought about her.

Maria pulled a file from her bag and slid it across the table to Sharon.“His name is John Walker.Army hothead that got half his squad killed and has a reputation for picking fights with his comrades.He should have been dishonorably discharged but instead was personally assigned to Thaddeus Ross.His record and indiscretions have been wiped clean and we don’t know why.We aren’t sure what the plan is for him, but Fury and I both have a hunch it isn’t anything good.We thought you could poke around and use some of your contacts to find out if it’s anything worth pursuing.” 

Sharon frowned at the file.“I hate Ross.”

“That’s why Fury thinks you’re the best person for this.”Maria smirked at her.

“Timeline?”

Maria shrugged and took a sip of her water.“Whenever.We don’t have any reason to think it’s a pressing issue.Just something for you to look into when you have the time.”Sharon slipped the file into her bag.If Ross was up to something, Sharon sure as hell was going to find out.

“Tell Fury thank you.I love a good fall from grace.”And after all the shit and resources he put into ruining hers and the Avengers reputations after the Accords, he deserved to get kicked off his high-horse.And Sharon wanted to be the one to kick him.

“So…”Maria quirked an eyebrow.“Have you taken that metal arm for a test ride yet?”Sharon spat her drink.“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought of it.”

“I’m not Romanoff.” 

Maria leaned back in the booth seat.“Girl is probably looking down from Heaven and cursing she never got the chance.”Sharon smiled fondly.Oh how she loved teasing Natasha about her crush on Bucky.What a power couple they would have been.

“I miss her.”Sharon commented quietly.Maria’s shoulders sagged as she leaned on the table.

“Me too.”They clinked glasses in a quiet salute.

**BARNES**

Sharon let out a frustrated yell and slammed her hands into Bucky’s chest like a bully pushing their victim.“Stop pulling your punches Barnes.”He startled at her outburst.They hadn’t sparred much since she moved in, she mostly trained on her own or with Sam.

He rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck.“You don’t want me to go full force.”

“I’m asking you to give me a challenge.My grandmother could hit harder than you, God rest her soul.”Bucky’s lips twitched, he vaguely remembered hearing about Peggy using that same phrase back in the day.She pulled her tank top over her head and carelessly tossed it aside.Bucky wondered why she even bothered putting the shirt on.He noticed quickly after she moved in that she preferred to work out in just a sports bra and leggings.Sam didn’t seem fazed by the amount of skin she was showing, but Bucky was still adjusting to how forward and different things were for women nowadays.And as sexist as it sounded, neither Bucky or Sam were going to complain about the view. 

Bucky tugged his own shirt over his head and threw it aside.It still felt foreign to stand before Sharon without a shirt on.Hell, it felt foreign to stand in front of anyone without a shirt on.Even with his new arm, he still preferred to wear a shirt in order to hide the ugly scarring where his flesh met metal.He hated the way people looked at it in disgust and horror.The first time she had seen the ugly scarring was when he wandered into the kitchen in the middle of the night for a snack to find her already digging through the cupboards.She had only glanced at his naked torso before tossing him a granola bar.Then as she passed him to head back upstairs she patted his arm and commented, “in case you haven’t heard, chicks dig scars.”That had made him smile.

Sharon tightened her ponytail and hopped on her toes in anticipation.She lurched forward and grinned wickedly when Bucky caught her arm and deflected her expertly.“Better.”She rounded on him, knocking his side with her elbow and swiping his legs.He stumbled but stayed on his feet.He caught her arm and twisted her, but she used his weight against him and threw him over her back so he landed on mat.He grinned up at her from where he was laying.He was starting to regret holding back earlier.She was a force to be reckoned with.

“Nice.”He swiped her legs and laughed as she landed next to him looking surprised.Her eyes caught his and narrowed.They both moved at the same time, rolling and struggling to pin the other until Sharon finally had him straddled.He’d never tell her outright that she was only able to pin him because he let her.His hands came to her thighs as he stared up at her.He felt a lump in his throat and willed his body to keep calm at the feeling of her on top of him.She slowly extracted herself and stood, offering her hand to him.He eyed it warily before accepting it.The look in her eye told him she wasn’t finished with him yet.She came at him the moment he was back on his feet causing Bucky to knock her back roughly on instinct.

**CARTER**

Sharon stumbled back at the force of Bucky’s deflection.Her arms thrashed wildly as she tried to keep her balance and not land on her ass.Bucky’s arm shot out and yanked her forcefully into his solid form.They froze at the sudden impact of their bodies.The only sound in the cellar was their labored breathing as they caught their breath.Sharon was highly aware of her hands spread on Bucky’s bare chest.She could feel his heart thundering under her fingertips.

“Couldn’t break our deal and let you crash into that table.”Sharon turned her head just enough to see the lone table in the room directly behind her.He was right.Had he not jerked her back into him she would have smashed right into it.What a bruise that would have left.

“Nice save.”She let out a breathy laugh and Bucky joined.She stepped out of his grasp and snatched her water from the table.She tossed a bottle at Bucky which he caught with ease. 

“Want to go again?”He brought the bottle to his mouth and took a long swig.For the briefest moment Sharon imagined what it would be like to have Bucky slam her onto the table and put his mouth on her.She shook her head and turned from him before he could see her rising blush.What the hell was that?She was finding it harder and harder to stop her mind from drifting to indecent thoughts of Bucky.She slightly blamed Maria Hill’s comment at the diner for this.

“Uh no, I’m going to go for a cool-down run and then hit the showers.”She skirted past him without meeting his eyes.Her light jog turned into a six mile run to clear her dirty mind of Bucky Barnes. 

**BARNES** ****

Bucky was bored.So bored that he had tuned out Sharon and Sam’s voices and let his mind wander as he stared blankly at the ceiling from where he was reclining on the couch.He was supposed to be contributing to their plan for their next op, but once Sharon and Sam had started debating about hacking the surveillance feed he stopped listening.He couldn’t deny that having Sharon around was the best thing that had happened to them.Their missions went smoother and she added a new dynamic that rivaled having Natasha Romanoff on the team.

Bucky hadn’t realized quite how talented she was until he saw her in action.She was strong and smart and damn sexy to watch.She was an excellent marksman and her fighting skill was nothing short of amazing.He had literally stopped and stared the first time he saw her smash her way through a group of men with her batons.And then there was her quick thinking that had gotten them out of more than a few scrapes.Even when she was running surveillance from a safe distance she caught things him and Sam missed and guided them around like a pro.Which, of course she was a pro, she’d been trained by Peggy, Fury, S.H.I.E.L.D., and the C.I.A.Her contacts were endless and it seemed like everyone owed her a favor. 

But what struck Bucky the most was just how nice and humble she was.She knew she was kick-ass and only ever bragged in a light-hearted manner.She never assumed she knew more than Bucky or Sam and never belittled them when they were wrong and she was right.He wondered where she would be if S.H.I.E.L.D. hadn’t fallen or hadn’t died in the blip.

“Buck?”He sat up and looked over from his spot on the couch to see the pair staring at him expectedly.“You weren’t listening.”Sam frowned while Sharon smirked.She seemed to smirk at him often as if she enjoyed seeing him fumble like a normal person whereas everyone else seemed surprised that he was a regular guy and not the Winter Soldier anymore.He liked that smirk.He wanted to kiss that smirk.He slapped a hand over his eyes.His mind was slowly betraying him more and more each day with thoughts about Sharon. 

“Buck?”Sam asked again.

“Yeah sorry.”He focused back on the pair.“I wasn’t listening.”

“Can he stay home?”He turned to Sharon.

“No.”Her eyes focused on Bucky.“Grab a beer Barnes and I’ll fill you in.”Bucky fell back on the couch with a sigh.He hated mission prep.

Bucky wasn’t sure how they got there, but at some point Sam retreated upstairs and Sharon ended up next to him on the couch with her laptop and a beer.And eventually the laptop lay deserted on the coffee table as Sharon and Bucky sank further and further into the cushions until their heads were sunken into the back, shoulders touching, and feet were propped on the coffee table.

“I am so sick of people looking at me as if I’m supposed to burst into tears and cry about a guy who wasn’t even my boyfriend.”Her fingers picked at the peeling label of her beer bottle.“It’s maddening.” 

She didn’t talk about Steve often and neither did he.Sam didn’t seem to either.It was as if all of them didn’t want to talk about him because talking about him meant admitting they were all still dealing with the sudden loss of him.Sure, they joked here or there and occasionally brought him up when needed, but other than that they all knew it was an off-limits topic especially when it came to Bucky and Sharon.

Bucky pursed his lips.He had so many questions he wanted to ask about them: did she miss him?Did she love him?Does she wish he was still here so they could be together?

Sam had given him a little bit of insight on the pair.Steve had liked her when he thought she was his neighbor Kate.Natasha had been encouraging him to ask her out before and after he found out she was S.H.I.E.L.D.He didn’t find out she was related to Peggy until her funeral which by then didn’t seem to matter anymore.They kissed in Germany (which he saw with his own eyes) and then she went on the run.Her and Steve met up when they could before Thanos came to Earth and then she was dusted along with him and Sam.He knew they had slept together, but never defined their relationship.

Steve hadn’t talked about her much to Bucky other than a quick snippet here or there.But when he did it seemed like Sharon was important to him and potentially who he wanted to be with when he was done fighting.That is, until Thanos happened.After that, Steve was different- changed.When Steve stepped onto that platform to return the stones he knew he was never coming back.Bucky had felt it deep in his bones that Steve was going to go back to Peggy.It hurt like a bitch, but he understood.Or he thought he understood.The more time he spent here in the present with Sam and Sharon the more he wondered how Steve could ever consider going back.There were plenty of people here that loved and admired Steve and were sad to find he left them.And three of the biggest were living in this house. 

Slowly but surely though they were all moving on.The sadness in their eyes a little less every time they talked or joked about Steve.Sam was finally coming into his own with the shield and taking on the Captain America legacy.Sharon seemed happier each day and had accepted that they were never meant to be, now she just needed people to stop bringing it up.Sam and Bucky had both become rather defensive whenever someone mentioned Steve leaving her.The poor girl deserved to move on and not be reminded that Steve went back in time to be with her Great Aunt- the woman she idolized her entire life.Bucky knew Steve was always terrible with woman, but fuck, this was just downright cruel to put Sharon through.

And for him, well, he couldn’t be more thankful for Sam and Sharon.As much as Sam annoyed him, it was like having a brother by his side.And Sharon, she couldn’t be more patient and understanding with him and helping him adjust to the present.Sam loved teasing his useless abilities with technology while Sharon walked him through it again and again without a hint of annoyance until he understood.They were the perfect balance to keep him sane.

“He left.I’m over it.Everyone can stop looking at me in pity.”Bucky turned his head to look at her.She was so beautiful.With her golden hair, warm brown eyes, and pink lips.Her cheeks were rosy from the alcohol and Bucky found he could see a dusting of freckles under the pink hue. 

“I get it.I wish more people looked at me the way you do.”Her eyebrows shot into her hairline as she turned her head to look at him.Her cheeks flushed a darker shade of red which had Bucky wondering if maybe there was more to the way she looked at him than he was meant to see.The thought of it made his heart skip a beat.

“How do I look at you?”She asked quietly.

“Everyone looks at me and they see the Winter Soldier.They are afraid that at any minute I’ll snap and go on a rampage.They look at me as if I am cold and don’t give a damn about anything.But you,” he had the sudden urge to reach out and entwine their fingers which he resisted, “you look at me as if I’m just another regular person.It’s nice and refreshing not to see fear or hesitation in everything you do around me.It makes me feel normal.”

“You are normal.Well…”She made a face and bumped her feet against his.“As normal as you’ll ever be for a former assassin.I’m not afraid of you.You’re actually fairly smooth and funny when you want to be.I see why all the dames and broads were smitten with you back in the good ole days.”She grinned at him.He rolled his eyes and smiled at her teasing. 

“One day you will wake up and the Winter Soldier will be a distant memory not only to you but those around you.And you won’t remember a time when people looked at you with fear and mistrust.”She patted his knee and stood.He sat up quickly and caught her hand before she could step away.He watched her eyes trail down to their joined hands and then flick back up to meet his.

“You know that goes for you too.Steve won’t even be a blip on their radar when they look at you.And if they do ask, they’ll be asking how he could let you go, not how you are doing.”

“Thank you.”She was staring at him in a way that made his stomach flip.For a brief moment he imagined tugging her back down into his lap and kissing her.His fingers itched to get tangled in her soft golden curls.Instead, he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before gently letting go.“Night James.”

“Goodnight Sharon.”That was the first time she used his first name.He liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

**WILSON**

“Damn.”Sam frowned at the glass bottle that was still in one piece across the field.

“You’re not accounting for the wind.”Bucky looked through the scope of his sniper, aimed, and fired.The bottle shattered.He clapped Sam on the back.“You’ll get it eventually.It’s a learned skill.”Sam bent behind his scope again.His finger twitched on the trigger but he pulled back when Bucky’s phone buzzed loudly.

“What’s up Sharon?”Bucky ran a hand down his face and swiped a finger along his weapon as if wiping a line of dust off a shelf.Sam quirked an eyebrow at the sudden change in his demeanor.Bucky’s eyes caught his and he turned away to listen.“Yeah, we’ll pack up and head back.”He hung up and turned back to Sam.

“Sharon’s got a lead and needs us back at the house to prep.” 

“We ever going to talk about it?”Sam slung his weapon over his shoulder and grabbed his bag.

Bucky huffed.“Talk about what?”

“The crush you’ve got on Carter.”Sam knew Bucky well enough now to see the faintest tell that Sam was spot on before Bucky’s brooding mask slipped back onto his face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”Bucky started off across the field toward the house.

“Oh really?Is that how it’s going to be?”Sam laughed at Bucky’s annoyed face.Sam wasn’t an idiot, he’d been watching the pair since Sharon moved in.At first, Sam thought it was just his mind playing tricks on him and then suddenly it was plain as day that the two were growing fond of each other.The way they teased and borderline flirted.The long gazes when they thought the other wasn’t looking.The way they flushed randomly when it seemed they had lost themselves in their thoughts.The heated sparring sessions as of late.Not to mention they seemed to always find a way to sit next to each other and closer than they would to him.

“Come on man, you can tell me.”He clapped Bucky on the shoulder.“There’s nothing wrong with liking Carter.She’s a damn catch.And I think she likes you too.”He watched Bucky’s jaw clench and his eyes slide over to Sam.He looked away quickly and huffed in annoyance to cover his evident discomfort in Sam’s awareness of his feelings.

“She’s off-limits.”Bucky said curtly.

Off-limits?Sam furrowed his brow.“How?”The house came into view and Sam could see Sharon packing their truck.He slowed his pace forcing Bucky to slow as well.

“Because we work together.We’re a team.”Bucky stopped and scrubbed a hand down his face.Sam grinned.Bucky’s sudden uncomfortable demeanor reminded him of Steve’s clear discomfort in talking about anything ‘improper.’ 

“Nah, that’s not it.”Bucky kicked a rock and gave Sam a look that said he didn’t want to talk about it.

“She’s… Steve… it’s just not going to happen.”Bucky turned to continue toward the house.

“You better not let her hear that.She’s much more than Steve’s girl.And technically they were never officially together.And even if Sharon thought they would be, she is under no illusions that Steve is coming back.She’s moving on with her life.”Bucky turned on his heel and stopped to stare at Sam.“I don’t think she’d appreciate you not making a move because you have some moral allegiance to him.I’m pretty sure the bro-code went out the window when he chose Peggy over us.”

“I don’t want to talk about this.”

“Cap’s gone Buck.He left us, all of us.You deserve to be happy whether that’s with Sharon or not.And she deserves it too.”And he meant it.Both of them deserved all the happiness they could get after everything they had been through in their lives.

“Are you done?”Bucky wanted nothing more than to have this conversation end.

Sam looked at him long and hard.“For what it’s worth.I think you two would be good together.”He started for the house again.“And a girl like Sharon won’t wait around forever.”He threw over his shoulder, leaving Bucky with his thoughts.

**BARNES**

Bucky Barnes had come to know Sharon Carter in the four months she had been living with them.And as much as he had learned about her, he suspected she learned twice as much about him.Not just from the stories Peggy and Steve had told or the files she had read at S.H.I.E.L.D., but from the fact that she was a wickedly observant spy.Her eyes were always watching and calculating everything around her.She definitely reminded him of Peggy, but living in this time gave her more freedom and spunk to be so much more.And the more he got to know her, the more he fell under her spell.He wasn’t quite sure how Sam wasn’t infatuated with her as well. 

What surprised Bucky most was that where most spies hid their quirks and personality, Sharon seemed to care less that he and Sam were seeing the true person behind the agent.He supposed a lot of that came with her faith and trust in them and the fact that they were doing the same with her, especially since they were all living under the same roof.He noticed the small things at first, like how she learned how the men took their coffee within the first week of living together and always had cups ready and waiting on the mornings she was up first.She definitely preferred tea to coffee and wordlessly delivered mugs of chamomile tea to their doors after rough missions to help them sleep at night.She was rather fond of the porch swing and could be found there reading a book or thinking on her sleepless nights.She prefers beer over wine and will never refuse a glass of champagne.And she could speak in a perfect English accent which didn’t surprise him with Peggy being in her lineage.

Those were just the simple things he learned straight out of the gate.As time went on he discovered Sharon hated washing dishes, but enjoyed folding laundry.Apparently the mindless task was where she did some of her ‘best thinking’ and even offered to fold the men’s laundry on the days she was hashing out details for an op.Her running schedule consisted of a five mile run every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and she enjoyed a ‘leisurely’ ten on Sundays.She was a decent cook, but didn’t actually enjoy cooking and the only baking she enjoyed was making blueberry scones which she only did on the days she was missing Peggy.He also came to find out he was the last person on Earth to learn that she was on the hunt for the best cheeseburger and had an entire list of criteria it had to meet.The cheeseburger got brownie points if it had bacon.And although she was on the hunt for the best burger, she was surprisingly a very healthy and clean eater which made Bucky’s trips to the local farmers market easy.

The quirk that surprised him and even Sam the most was how she prepped for missions.

“A theme song?”Sam asked as Sharon slipped her earbuds into her ears.“You have a theme song for your mission?You are just full of surprises Thirteen.”Sharon just shrugged and pressed play on her phone.Her eyes slipped shut, her knee began to tap, and her lips moved silently as she sang along.That quirk was the most fun to discover. 

Sharon picked out a ‘theme song’ for every mission she went on based on what it was and the amount of danger she was getting herself into.It was her way of amping herself up.She had an entire playlist on her phone dedicated to it.And what made the quirk extra entertaining was how mad she got when the mission ended up being less thrilling than the song amped her up for or vice versa. She had slowly started sharing the songs with him and Sam when Sam demanded she blast her song through the bluetooth in the car so they could hear it.Sam seemed it enjoy the songs, Bucky was hit or miss, but he was also still adjusting to new music.Some just sounded like noise and others he had to admit were catchy.He noticed she also slipped her earbuds in when he and Sam argued to and from missions or blasted it through the speakers to shut them up.

With every new thing Bucky learned about Sharon, he wondered how the hell Steve could have never officially dated her.Did he know her as well as Bucky knew her now?Did he know about all her quirks?All the things that made her different and irrevocably _Sharon_.Surely he didn’t because if he had he would have never left her.He would have been a lovesick fool desperately trying to get her down the aisle and make him an honest man.He’s said it before and he’ll say it again:Steve Rogers is an idiot.

**CARTER**

Sharon cursed to herself when she looked at her watch again.Late.They were an hour late.An hour fucking late to pick her up.She really didn’t want to have to catch a plane back home.And in order to catch a plane ride home she would have to hitchhike her way back to the city.And then she would have to buy herself new clothes because hers were dirty and bloody.And to top it all off, she would have to ditch her weapons if she didn’t want to get arrested at the airport.And she really didn’t want to have to ditch her weapons.Her batons were like an extension of her arms.

She jammed her phone to her ear again and waited.Voicemail.“Damnit.”She was hiding out in an abandoned gas station five miles outside of the nearest small town.Sam and Bucky had dropped her off just outside the town before taking off for their own mission.Hers was supposed to be a simple intel-only op to determine if a known Hydra agent was lurking around.Turns out he was and not happy to find Sharon snooping.She bested him easily and anonymously turned him over to local authorities before making her way to the gas station which was her rendezvous point.She had arrived an hour early and now they were an hour late.She had been sitting on a rusty chair for two hours and her back was killing her and phone about to die.And it didn’t help the gas station felt like a hot box.She had shed her jacket a long time ago and was still sticky with sweat.She would sit out back against the building to get some fresh air, but the sun was high and there was nothing to shade her and prevent her from turning into a lobster.

Where were they?Their op was supposed to be a simple in and out.Sharon snorted at that.Even with her careful planning, it was never simple with Bucky and Sam, they always found a way to muck up the mission and make it more complicated than needed.They had a knack for trouble.The sound of a jet overhead made her perk up.She grabbed her bag and made her way out and across the gravel parking lot.

The small aircraft was a loner from Fury.Bucky threw open the side door as the craft touched down in the field across the road.The expression on his face was about as sour as Sharon’s. “You’re late.” 

He opened his mouth to respond but stopped when he finally got a good look at her.She was dirty, sweaty, and had some Hydra blood smeared on her pants.She had a nasty bruise forming on her right shoulder from when she got thrown against a doorjamb.“You look like shit.”His hand came out to grab her bruised arm and inspect it.His eyes trailed down to her jeans.“Yours?” 

She shook her head.“Nope.”She said with a ‘pop.’She pointed a finger at his brow.“Yours?”

“Yep.”He reciprocated the ‘pop’ with a grin.“Come on.”She hopped into the craft and smiled at Sam in the pilot’s seat.

“You’re late.”

“You can blame our resident asshole.”Sharon turned to Bucky with her hands on her hips.

“What’d you do?”

“It was Sam’s fault!”Sharon put up her hands.

“You know what, it’s not worth knowing if it causes you two to start bickering.”She sat down in one of the seats and sunk one of her wireless earbuds into her ear.She held the other out to Bucky.He rolled his eyes but still accepted it. 

“Did your theme song work out this time?” 

“Close enough.” 

“What was it this time?”Sam asked as the craft lifted. 

“Little Green Bag.”

“Reservoir Dogs.”Sam grinned widely.“Nice.”Sharon hit play and watched Bucky’s face to gauge his reaction.She loved seeing his brows furrow when she introduced him to new music.She could tell he was still adjusting to the new types of music and her playlist for missions consisted of a lot of upbeat and loud songs to pump her up.They weren’t all winners in his eyes.A small smile touched his lips the longer he listened.She made a mental note to play it for him again.

Two hours later they were home.Sam unloaded their gear while Sharon shoved Bucky into a chair at the kitchen table and proceeded to wipe the blood from his brow.It seemed Sam faired much better than Bucky and came out with only a couple scrapes and bruises.She dabbed the wound with disinfectant.He didn’t even flinch.

“Are you actually a nurse?”Sharon tossed the bloody gauze in the trash.

“As close as you can get.This might pinch.”He winced briefly as she pinched his skin and stuck a butterfly bandaid to his brow.Her fingers gently tested the bandaid to make sure it was going to stay.She grabbed the icepack from the table and gently set it against his wound.She held it there for him as she turned his head and inspected it for any other injuries.Bucky’s hand came up to cover hers on the pack and her breath caught at the sudden contact.He was so close and his hand so warm in contrast to the ice in her palm.Her eyes drifted to his lips which looked perfectly kissable in this moment.

His hand dropped hers suddenly at the sound of the backdoor opening and Sharon fumbled to catch the ice pack that almost fell out of her grasp and into Bucky’s lap.Sam lumbered into the kitchen, dropping their bags on the floor by the stairs.He sighed and sat himself down next to Bucky.

“Is he going to live?”Bucky’s eyes wouldn’t meet hers.She smirked and shoved the icepack into his hands.

“Seems so.”She teased.

“Damn.”

“Ha ha.”Bucky said dryly.Sharon and Sam shared a laugh.“Am I done?”

“Not until you take off your pants.”Sam choked on his water at Sharon’s words and Bucky’s eyes bulged briefly.

Sharon crossed her arms.“I saw that slight limp you were trying to hide.Take them off.”Bucky’s eyes met Sam’s.Sam grinned like the cat who ate the canary.

“Yeah Buck, give us a show.Take off your pants.”

“I hate you both.”They only smiled wider as he slowly undid his pants and stepped out of them.Sam whistled at the cut on his thigh and deep bruise that was setting in.“It’s not that bad.”

Sharon shoved him back down into his chair.“Let me look at it.”She pulled a fresh pair of gloves from the med kit. “What happened?”

“I don’t know, they knocked me with some sort of metal bar.Maybe a crowbar?Hurt like hell."

“I can imagine.It’s not deep, but that bruise is killer.”She cleaned the wound carefully and patched it with some gauze.“Done.”

“Make sure you keep the bandage clean.”Bucky grumbled in response.“Now, who wants to order chinese?”Both men eagerly raised their hands.Sharon put in the order and Bucky left to pick it up after a quick shower.They weren’t fond of having things delivered and giving out their address.Sharon cleaned up the medical supplies after inspecting and disinfecting a few of Sam’s minor scrapes.

“Is it weird that our kitchen is also our makeshift medical clinic?”Sam asked as he put ice on his shoulder.

“Would you prefer we cram into the bathroom with Bucky and patch ourselves up in there?”Sharon quipped with a smile.

Sam grinned.“Fair point.You know, you’re something else Thirteen.” 

“Oh?”She gave him a look that said she was mildly surprised by his statement. 

“I never realized how funny and sassy you were until you moved in.”

“Sassy?”She quirked an eyebrow.“That’s a word I never expected to hear come from your mouth.”

Sam laughed.“For lack of a better word yes. _Sassy._ ”He emphasized causing her to laugh.“No, but in all seriousness.I’m really glad you joined us.We probably would have killed each other by now if we didn’t have you here.”

“Well that’s true.”She smiled widely and sat down at the table across from him.“Thank you.I’m really glad you asked.It’s nice and refreshing to work in the field and as a team again.For so long it was just me.It’s comforting to know someone has my back.”

“It must have been lonely to be on the run on your own.I had the team, but you only had yourself unless we showed up on your doorstep for a few days.I can’t imagine.”

Sharon wiped a stray tear that slipped.His words had hit her in the gut and brought back a rush of emotions from her time before.It was lonely.So lonely that Sharon almost considered turning herself in at one point.She loved and hated when Steve or the team visited her.She loved it because she wasn’t alone and got to spend time with the people she cared for.But she also hated it because once they left, the loneliness hit almost instantly.The safe house was too quiet and she always felt unsure of what to do next.And it didn’t help that every time they left, she hoped they would finally ask her to go with.They never did.

“It was.”She wiped another tear. 

His hand reached across the table to grasp hers.“I told Bucky this after Steve left and I’m telling you now.I’m here for you Sharon.We’re both here for you and we don’t plan on going anywhere without you unless you tell us to.You don’t have to be alone.” 

“Thank you.”It was quiet, but emotional.What a turn the last ten minutes had taken.Sharon excused herself the porch to get some air.She didn’t even open her eyes when Bucky arrived home with their food.She heard him as he came up the porch steps, paused when he seemingly spotted her, and then entered the house without a word.A few minutes later the door creaked and she felt the sway of the swing as someone sat down next to her.She didn’t have to open her eyes to know it was Bucky.She could smell the subtle scent of his cologne.

“What did Sam do in the twenty minutes I was gone?” 

“Nothing.We were talking and it just stirred up some old emotions.”She peeked an eye open to find him looking at her with soft eyes.“What was it like being alone all that time after you destroyed S.H.I.E.L.D.?” 

He shifted uncomfortably and looked away at the setting sun.“The first few months are a blur.I remember running and trying to piece together who I was.I actually went to that stupid Captain America exhibit a lot in the beginning.I filled an entire journal with what it triggered me to remember.I figured no one would be looking for me in D.C. after everything.”

“Hiding in plain sight is more effective than people think.”Sharon offered a small smile.

“I enjoyed being alone for a long time because I was afraid of losing control while figuring out who I was.I knew Steve was trying to find me and I was really close to letting him when Zemo framed me.”He said bitterly.Sharon pursed her lips.Those few days were a rollercoaster ride for everyone involved, Bucky especially.She’d never forget his emotionless eyes as she fought to stop him.It was hard to believe the soft eyes that were looking at her now belonged to the same man. 

“The only good thing that came from that man was meeting King T’Challa.Why do you ask?Sick of us and want to go out on your own again?” 

Sharon scoffed.“No.”She sat up and ran a hand through her hair.She really needed to shower.“I was just thinking about when I was on the run and how lonely it was.”

“It sucks.”

“It sure does.”She studied his face.He was so handsome.She knew he was well aware of his good looks back before Hydra, but she wondered if he still saw that same handsome man in the mirror now.She had so many questions she wanted to ask.She wanted to know him before, during, and after Hydra.The good, the bad, the horrors, the moments that made him feel whole again.She wanted to know what went on in that beautiful head of his.

“Will you tell me about your time Wakanda some day?”His head turned from the sunset to look at her again.He was definitely not expecting her to say that.

“If you want.”Sharon smiled in response.He stood and moved to the door and held it open for her.“Come on, the food is getting cold.And I know how you feel about cold noodles.”He smiled widely at her.He knew her too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be some action in this story. Thank you for reading and supporting this story!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are going to meet U.S. Agent. Disclaimer: I honestly don't know anything about U.S. Agent other than he's around. I'm just writing him/his personality to how I feel he fits within my story.

**CARTER**

“Stop fiddling with your tie.”Sam slapped Bucky’s hand away from the offending accessory while they waited to be escorted through the building and out of sight of the media and growing crowd.Sharon turned to Bucky and grabbed it from his fumbling hands. 

“I hate ties.”Bucky commented as Sharon loosened and straightened it.She smoothed his collar and the shoulders of his suit.“I don’t see why I had to dress up for this.”

“Is all about appearances.”She planted her hands on his shoulders.“Relax.You look good and no one is going to bother talking to you anyway especially if you keep giving off a murderous vibe.”She smirked at his deepening scowl.

The trio had been invited to the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum for the unveiling of a new section of the Captain America exhibit.Sam had gotten the call and invite only a few weeks ago even though the unveiling had been set months before.The three were skeptical and not too keen to attend, but the Event Coordinator had asked Sam to cut the ribbon and give a small speech so he reluctantly agreed.Sam and Sharon had style and something proper to wear to the occasion, Bucky had… well… he did have style, but nothing that seemed appropriate so Sam took him shopping.Sharon had never seen such a sour look on Bucky’s face when they returned.Sam on the other hand seemed to find the entire outing entertaining and had a slew of new inside jokes to throw at Bucky.But in the end, Bucky ended up with a very sleek all black suit and tie that Sharon found way more sexy than should be legal.And for some reason his brooding demeanor just made it even sexier.Sam wore a deep navy suit while Sharon wore her favorite blue pantsuit that made her legs look like they went on for miles.

“Step forward.”The trio moved forward to the security checkpoint.“Names?”

“Seriously?”Sam shifted the bag holding the shield on his shoulder.Bucky looked less than amused to have someone waving their metal detector wand between his legs. 

The man frowned and spoke into his earpiece.“Yeah, we got the bird man, the guy with the metal arm, and the girl here and ready for their escort.”The trio scoffed in unison.

“The girl?Seriously?”Sharon muttered under her breath. 

Sam put a hand on her shoulder.“At least it’s better than bird man.Reminds means me of that time you called my suit a bird costume.”

“I told you I didn’t write it!”Sharon defended.

“Mr. Wilson, Sergeant Barnes, Ms. Carter, you can follow me.”They turned at their names.A man dressed like he was a member of the Secret Service stepped forward.He led them off to the right and down a roped off hallway of the museum.Sharon flipped through a program she slipped off a guard.Her eyes darted up when they passed a group of military personnel and then a second when they rounded another corner.She slowed and grabbed Bucky’s arm to get his attention.

“Something doesn’t seem right.”She pushed the program into his hands.“If you’re honoring Captain America and inviting the new one to the exhibit, why wouldn’t you put it in the program?There’s nothing about Sam in here.It’s all just basic information about the exhibit and a ‘surprise’ unveiling.And why is there so much military present?Yes, Steve started as military, but why are they back here?Why are they seemingly running security on a simple museum unveiling to the public?”The look on Bucky’s face led Sharon to believe he was thinking the same thing.

“Keep up please.”Sharon looked up to find that they had stopped.Sam and their escort were staring at them from a few feet away.Sam came forward to join them.

“What’s up?”He asked quietly.Bucky passed the program to him.

“Sharon has a bad feeling about this.”Sam’s eyes met Sharon’s.

“Mr. Wilson, Sergeant Barnes, Ms. Carter, we need to keep moving.”Their escort was stepping toward them, seemingly annoyed.

“Who else was invited to this?Any Avengers?Rhodey?”Sharon asked quietly.

Sam’s face dropped at the realization that something definitely wasn’t right.“I don’t know.I didn’t ask.I only asked if you two could get come with me.” 

Sharon pursed her lips.“I don’t think this is a simple exhibit unveiling.I think something else is going on here.”

“I trust your instincts, but we can't just ditch now.Let’s get this over with and get the hell out of here.”Sam held the strap of his bag a little tighter before turning to follow their escort. 

Sharon grabbed the strap and stopped him.“Don’t let go of the shield, don’t even put it down for a second.”Sharon said quietly.Sam nodded in understanding before the trio started down the hall again.

**BARNES**

Sharon was right- this event wasn’t what it seemed.They had been ushered to the makeshift wings of a temporary stage where they were informed that Sam would not be cutting any ribbons or giving a speech and was told to be ready to smile and wave when he was called on stage.Sam had let out a string of curse words under his breath and demanded to know what was happening, but no one would answer his questions.The presenter of the exhibit talked excitedly to the crowd from the stage about the legacy of Captain America and the significance his persona has had on the world.

“And now we would like to welcome the amazing Falcon to present to us the iconic Captain America shield.”Sam’s grip on the shield was so tight his knuckles were white.He didn’t move as the audience clapped and cheered.The male presenter was smiling and waving Sam to step onto the stage from the podium.Sharon was angrily demanding to know what was going on to their escort who just stared blankly ahead at the stage.Bucky’s jaw clenched when Sam finally took a tentative step onto the stage.He watched Sam put on a fake smile and wave as he crossed the stage and shook hands with the presenter.

“Sharon.”She turned at Bucky’s voice.

Time seemed to stand still for the pair as a large poster unfurled behind Sam and the ‘exhibit unveiling’ turned into an announcement of a ‘new’ Captain America.The new Captain America who was definitely not Sam Wilson on the newly unveiled poster.The new Captain America now known as U.S. Agent.The crowd went wild as a man in a patriotic get-up that matched the poster brushed past them and ran onto the stage, waving to the roaring crowd.He did a backflip to show off and smiled widely at the loud response.

“What the fuck?”Bucky was seething.Sharon’s hand came to grip his wrist tightly in an effort to control her own growing rage.

Then to their horror the presenter announced Sam would be passing on the shield to the new U.S. Agent.Sam stood dumbfounded on the stage as U.S. Agent stepped toward him.Bucky and Sharon made a move to march on the stage in protest, but were blocked by half a dozen men raising their guns.Now they understood the large military presence.This was a set up.Bucky made a move to start a fight, but Sharon caught his arm.

“Don’t.”She warned and bitterly put her arms up in surrender.

Sam’s face was murderous when he caught sight of Bucky and Sharon with their arms up and guns pointed at them in the wings.U.S. Agent shook Sam’s hand without asking and slipped the shield out of Sam’s numb fingers.He then started up another round of flips and dramatic poses with the shield.Bucky felt fire in his veins.Sam stumbled off the stage and back to where Sharon and Bucky were standing.They stood in solidarity on the sidelines while the theatrics continued until the presenter was wrapping up and U.S. Agent waved his final goodbye.

**CARTER**

“What the fuck was that?”Sam rounded on the new ‘Captain America’ as he cockily sauntered off the stage and toward them.His security team surrounded him immediately.“Who the hell are you?”

“I’m Captain America, weren’t you paying attention?Or well… actually I’m U.S. Agent.”He ripped off his helmet and Sharon’s eyes narrowed.She knew who this was.This was John Walker, the man in the file Hill gave her- Ross’ pet project.“Thanks for the shield man.”He clapped Sam on the shoulder like they were old friends.The trio tensed further at the contact.

“Give it back.”Sam warned, standing at full height to intimidate the imposter.“That doesn’t belong to you.”

“I believe it belongs to Captain America and seeing as how I’m him now, it does belong to me.”What an asshole. 

Sam blocked him with his body.“I’m not going to ask again.”

“Technically it’s property of Steve Rogers not Captain America.Tony Stark saw to that.And you are not Steve Rogers.”Sharon tried to keep her voice controlled and calm.Walker’s eyes turned to her. 

“And you would know best, wouldn’t you?”His eyes skirted down her form.“I mean, you were fucking him right?”Sharon knuckles went white at his statement.This was definitely Ross, her minor relationship with Steve was not public knowledge.And Ross had used her stealing the shield and gear as a reason to spread rumors through the intelligence community that her and Steve were together to knock her higher up on the Wanted list.

Bucky ripped the gun from the closest guard’s hands and turned it on Walker.“Watch you mouth.”The surrounding security team raised their weapons further at the trio. 

“No.”Sharon hissed and forced his arm down.“Don’t.He’s just trying to bate us.James.”Her eyes pleaded with him to see reason.There was no scenario where they would walk out of here by their own free will if it came to a fight.His grip on the gun eased under her grasp.

“Oh I see what’s going on here.Cap left you so now you’re fucking his best friend as revenge, isn’t that a little cliche?”Sharon’s body stiffened.Walker laughed loudly and was hesitantly joined by a few of the guards surrounding him. _Oh fuck no._

“Oh hell.”Sam muttered under his breath.Sharon lurched forward and smashed the heel of her palm into Walker’s nose.The loud crack of cartilage snapping broke through the air and Walker stumbled back.The only reason he remained on his feet was because his security team caught him before he went down.Sharon’s chest heaved in anger.

“You bitch.”He sputtered through a mouthful of blood.The barrage of guns pressed in closer at her outburst.

“That’s enough.”The stern voice of Thaddeus Ross met their ears before he emerged from behind Walker’s security team.Sharon grabbed the gun from Bucky’s hand and tossed it to the floor.“Watch your language, you’re a role model now and go clean yourself up.”He pointed at Walker before turning to Sharon, Sam, and Bucky.

“Hit or threaten him again and you’ll both find yourselves back on the shit-list.”His eyes narrowed at Sharon and Bucky.He stepped toward her and leaned in close.“I would love nothing more than to throw you in The Raft where you belong Carter.Don’t think I’ve forgiven you for stealing that gear.Your name holds no meaning with me.”His eyes flickered to Bucky before landing on Sam.“Thank you for your participation today Wilson.”He held his hand out to Sam to which he crossed his arms in defiance.

“With all due respect sir, I wouldn’t have participated if I had known this was a trick to steal my shield.”Ross smiled tightly.“I would like it back.”

“That’s not going to happen.Now I suggest you three run along, you’re no longer needed.”Sam planted his feet.

“Not without my shield.” 

“It’s government property now, I say who it belongs to.If you would like to file a complaint, I’ll gladly point you in the right direction.Now someone please escort these three out.”

Sharon grabbed the boys’ arms and started down the hall behind their escort.It was done.She knew better than to make the shitty situation worse.“Oh and Carter?”Her back stiffened and eyes narrowed as she turned to face Ross again.

“I may not like you, but it would be great publicity to see a Carter supporting our new U.S. Agent.Maybe wear a dress next time you encounter Walker, it’ll make for a great photo.”This time it was Bucky and Sam who grabbed her arms and hauled her out of the building before she could do any more damage.

**WILSON**

Sam was numb.He had lost the shield.He felt like an idiot for getting tricked into that charade.How could he have been so stupid?Of course the government wouldn’t recognize him as Captain America.He had defied them before and was an Avenger.Not to mention he wasn’t a blonde white man.He should have known it wouldn’t be as easy as Steve just handing him the shield and proclaiming it was his now.Sharon was trying to comfort him, but it wasn’t helping.He felt like shit.He had betrayed Steve, Captain America, and the shield.He was a failure.

When they finally made it home it was deathly quiet between the three.Bucky had thrown open the car door so violently Sam thought he had ripped it clean off.Then Sam and Sharon stood and watched as Bucky tore apart the empty shed in the backyard.The only time Sam had seen Bucky rage like this was when he was the Winter Soldier.Neither Sam nor Sharon bothered to stop him, they knew he needed to get it out.The last piece of his past and best friend was now in the hands of a government replacement of Steve Rogers.Sam wondered briefly how many Avengers would be calling in the next hour once they saw the news of the new U.S. Agent wielding Captain America’s shield. 

“Steve was more than just his shield.”Sharon said quietly from where they were standing and watching Bucky.“The shield was the symbol.Captain America was the man within.You are more than the shield.”The wave of emotions at her words left him speechless.She slipped an arm around his waist and leaned against him in comfort.His arm instinctively wrapped around her shoulders and held her to him. 

They stood there for a long time watching their friend tear apart the old shed until his knuckles were bruised and bleeding and the fight finally left him.Sam helped him up when he collapsed to his knees in the grass and led him inside where Sharon was waiting to clean the new wounds.None of them ate dinner and Sharon sent them to bed early with a weak smile and a cup of chamomile tea. 

By one in the morning, Sam gave up on sleep and wandered downstairs.His mind was a mess of disbelief and disappointment that he hoped he could drown out with some mindless TV.He was surprised to find Bucky and Sharon already on the couch silently watching an old movie.When they spotted him in the doorway they scooted over so he could join them.They sat there quietly for over an hour before their eyes finally began to feel heavy.The first to drift off was Sharon who had tucked herself into Bucky’s side and fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder.Sam had grabbed a blanket from the decorative bin in the corner to help Bucky drape it over her since his right arm was wrapped and pinned around her shoulders.

Sam raised his eyebrows at Sharon’s body snugly set into Bucky’s.Bucky flipped him off.The next to drift off was Bucky.Sam noted that Sharon’s legs had somehow made their way into Bucky’s lap and his arm was resting on them while his head rested against the top of hers.Sam wondered if Bucky would be able to sleep at all if it weren’t for Sharon.Her presence always seemed to visibly relax him.Sam debated taking a photo.He smiled at the snoozing pair as he turned off the TV and retreated back to his room where he fell asleep once his head hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

**BARNES**

Bucky woke to the smell of coffee, pancakes, and Sharon’s perfume.His arm had painfully fallen asleep and he was definitely going to have a crick in his neck for the rest of the day.He yawned and tried to move, but was met with resistance.He opened his eyes to find he was still on the couch with Sharon curled into his side asleep.They had somehow shifted and were half laying, half sitting up on the couch.Bucky tentatively tucked her hair behind her ear and rubbed the smooth skin of her arm that had made its way around his middle some time during the night.

“Good morning lovebirds.”Sam came around the couch smiling like a kid on Christmas morning.He had definitely seen Bucky tuck Sharon’s hair back.Damnit.

“Fuck off.”Sharon grumbled into Bucky’s chest without moving.He laughed and rubbed his tired eyes.“I remember a time when I fell asleep on you when you crashed at my safe house.”Bucky felt a small stab of jealousy at her statement.

“Touché Carter.”Sam laughed.“Although I don’t think we got this snug.”His eyes met Bucky’s as if to tell him it was nothing and he could cool it.The jealousy subsided just a smidge.“I made breakfast and Rhodey is dropping by soon.”Sharon sat up fully at Sam’s words.

“Rhodes is coming over?What time is it?”She ran a hand through her messy hair and stretched.She checked her wrist out of reflex only to find she wasn’t wearing her watch.

“It’s almost nine.He saw what happened on TV and wants to talk.”He glanced at his watch.“Should be here in about ten minutes.”

“Well jeez, thanks for the heads up.”Sharon said sarcastically as untangled herself from Bucky and made her way upstairs to go change and freshen up.He missed her warmth immediately.

Bucky pointed an accusing finger at Sam when Sharon was safely out of earshot.“Don’t say anything.”Sam raised his hands in mock surrender, but that damn knowing smirk stayed in place.

“I’ll let the photo I took do the talking.”He turned his phone around to show a photo of Bucky and Sharon curled up asleep together.Bucky slapped the phone from his hand.

**CARTER**

Rhodey did indeed show up ten minutes later.Sam gave him a quick tour of the main floor before showing him to the dining table.Sharon was pretty sure this was the first time theysat at the formal table and not the small one in the kitchen and the first time they had a guest to the house.Sam cooked a spread of pancakes, eggs, and sausage that had Sharon’s stomach rumbling loudly since they all skipped dinner.She wondered how early he woke up in order to cook everything and how much sleep he got the night before.Judging for the bags under his eyes, it wasn’t a lot.The boys must have been just as hungry as she was because they devoured their food at an ungodly rate.

“So how do we get the shield back?”Bucky asked bluntly between gulps of coffee.Sharon’s eyes watched as he rolled his neck to lessen the pain of the crick she helped him obtain.

When she wandered downstairs in the middle of the night to get out of her head, she hadn’t expected to find Bucky watching old black and white movies in the living room alone.The look on her face must have shown how shitty she was feeling because he just patted the spot next to him and wordlessly wrapped an arm around her in comfort.It had felt so natural to sink into his warm embrace.Then Sam was joining them not an hour later and it was just her and the boys silently working through their emotions in the dull light of the TV.It was all too easy to doze off while surrounded by Sam’s calming demeanor and Bucky’s warm body.And she definitely wasn’t going to complain about snoozing on Bucky all night.She could still smell a hint of his cologne in her hair and feel the way his hand unconsciously rubbed the skin of her arms.

“You don’t.”Rhodes countered just as matter-of-fact.

“Come on Rhodey.We can’t let him keep it.”Sam scowled and pushed his empty plate away from him.

“I agree, but at the moment I don’t see any other option than to let him have it.”The trio frowned at his words.“Ross was right when he said it was government property.Sometime after Tony passed and the chaos of everyone coming back he got into the official records and had it deemed government property again.”

“I fucking hate that guy.”Bucky muttered bitterly into his coffee.Sharon was thinking the exact same thing.

Rhodes snorted.“Join the club.”

“Who is this Walker guy anyway?”Sam asked.Sharon pulled her file from Hill and tossed it on the table. Now was as good a time as any to show them what she had. 

“John Walker.”Sharon said flatly.The men stared at her. 

“Where did you get this?”Rhodey looked slightly perplexed.

“A mutual friend.”Sharon smiled innocently.She noticed Bucky and Sam’s lips twitched upward at her vague response.“John Walker is an army hotshot.The man should be in prison or at least out of the military for the chaos he’s caused while serving, but somehow his record has been wiped clean and now he’s apparently U.S. Agent.All signs point to Ross hand picking him for this.My guess is they needed someone in such deep shit that they could blackmail him to do what they want.He’s just a puppet for Ross to control.He wants a public figure that will follow his agenda unlike Steve and the Avengers.I’m surprised you didn’t know about this Rhodes.”

Rhodes studied the file and rubbed his chin in concentration.“Ross doesn’t tell me anything anymore unless he has to.He knows I don’t support what happened with the Accords or the agenda he’s still trying to push.”Sharon studied him.She had met him in passing before and always liked him.She had heard about what happened to him during the fight in Germany, how the blip wore on him, and now… now he had to live in a world without his best friend.The man deserved every medal the U.S. could give someone and to retire on a beach.

Bucky stood and grabbed the coffee pot from the kitchen and refilled everyone’s mugs without asking.“So he’s a puppet and they used the event to get the shield without a fight.They knew Sam wouldn’t cause a scene in front of everyone.He just wants the shield to spite us.”Bucky sat down with a humph.“He’s still throwing a fucking tantrum over Steve not doing what he wanted.”

“I should have started a scene.”Sam spat bitterly.

“No, you were right to just hand it over.”Sharon put a comforting hand on top of his.“If you had started a scene we’d all be sitting in prison right now.”

  
“She’s right.”Rhodey tossed the file away from him in disgust.

“So I’m going to ask again, how do we get it back?”Bucky leaned forward on the table with his hands clasped.

“And I’m going to tell you again, you don’t.”Rhodey said firmly.“The second that shield goes missing they will come after you.All of you.”Bucky scoffed at his words as if he didn’t care.“You three are literally the list for when it comes to suspects regarding that shield.Not people on the list.You. Are. The. List.”He emphasized.The trio rolled their eyes. 

Rhodey held up his fingers and ticked them off one by one.“Former best friend. Former partner Steve entrusted the shield to.Ex-girlfriend.”

“They weren’t dating.”Sam and Bucky said as one and in the same annoyed voice.

Sharon smiled proudly.“I’ve trained you boys so well.”

Rhodey huffed.“Fine.A Carter whose legacy dates back to the beginning of Captain America and who committed treason for him.Is that better?”

Sharon winked.“Much.”Sam and Bucky snorted into their mugs.

“Listen guys, I know this sucks.I hate it too, but right now the best thing to do is to lay low and let them have it.”Rhodey’s shoulders slumped.“Can’t you guys just have Wakanda make you a new one?”

“No.”They all said firmly.

“Wait, that’s not a bad idea.”Sharon’s mind drifted.

Bucky’s eyes darkened.“We’re not replacing it Sharon.It’s the real deal or nothing.”

Sharon shook her head at his words.“No, what I’m saying is what if we had a replica made?A damn good one and found a way to switch them without him knowing.I guarantee Shuri could make us something that is damn near perfect without it being vibranium.”

Sam looked at the file of Walker.“That’s actually not a bad idea.We’ve had worse plans, that’s for sure.”Bucky grinned behind his mug at that.The boys barely had plans before Sharon came along.

Rhodey stared at them.“Guys, that would never work.”

“Yes it would.”Sharon pressed.“The shield is just a prop to him.He’s not using it in combat and he’s probably not throwing it around other than for show.It’s just an accessory on his arm.By the time we would switch them out, he won’t have memorized the weight and feel of it.”

“And when it breaks or rusts or they see Sam running around with a shield of his own?”Rhodey threw back at her.

“I don’t know, I haven’t thought that far yet.”She wondered if Bucky or Sam had a pile of laundry that needed to be folded… She shook her head and brought her mind back to the present.

Rhodey was mulling over her words.“Okay, so how would you switch it?Ross isn’t going to let any of you near Walker.”

A wicked smile spread across Sharon’s lips.“That’s not entirely true.”Her mind flashed to Ross’ last words to her.He needed her.Ross needed her.Oh my God, Ross _fucking_ needed the help of a Carter.She wished Natasha was here to take celebratory shots with.Maybe she’d throw out the idea to Sam and Bucky later.She doubted Bucky would object to knocking back a few.

“What part of what happened yesterday makes you think otherwise?You broke Walker’s fucking nose.”Bucky cocked his head at her.

“You broke his nose?”Rhodey put his head in his hands in exasperation.

Sharon waved a hand.“Details.”She met Bucky’s eyes next to her.“You heard Ross, he doesn’t like me, but I would make for great publicity.My name still carries a lot of weight and an endorsement from me would be huge to his agenda.My guess is the intelligence community is not impressed at the government wanting to flaunt someone around as a symbol again.They won’t get behind another Captain America without some serious support from others.The Avengers would never support this so Ross needs someone else to sway them.”

“The Carter name holds a lot of value when it comes to Captain America.”Sam smiled slyly.

“Yes it does.I may never get hired in American Intelligence again, but if I were to show support for Walker they would take notice.I went against my country for Steve and you guys.”Her eyes held Bucky’s strong gaze.“The Carter name still has a lot of respect in the intelligence community despite my treason.A lot of people didn’t like the Accords and only supported them because they had to.If I showed support for Walker they would be inclined to support him as well.I don’t vow my allegiance to just anyone.And they need Sam.” 

She turned to Sam.“Right now the public thinks you support him by giving him the shield, if they were to find out you were bullied and threatened into it, it would kill the U.S. Agent symbol in an instant.They will do anything to keep you happy and quiet right now.”

“We can’t let you support that asshole and ruin your name in doing it.”Bucky said firmly.His hand came to her knee under the table to emphasize his seriousness.“Haven’t we ruined your reputation enough?”His words and hand made butterflies explode in her stomach.

“I’m not saying I will come out and publicly support him, but if we make it seem like I’m considering it, Ross will let me near him.He’ll need proof of me near Walker.A picture is worth a thousand words.”She covered his hand with hers.“I appreciate your concern.”She said quietly to him.

“She’s right.Ross needs us and if we play nice we might just get an opportunity to get close enough to make the switch without having to endorse him against our better judgement.”Bucky’s hand left her knee at Sam’s knowing gaze.

Rhodey sat back in his chair and laughed lightly to himself.His eyes turned to Sharon.“Where have you been hiding all this time Agent Carter?Why weren’t you running ops with the Avengers?”She shrugged and smiled as she picked at a piece of pancake and popped it into her mouth.Bucky’s knee bumped hers under the table.

Sam opened the file again.“So once we get a replica how do we switch it out?They’d never believe us showing up at one of his stupid hype events to support him.It would have to be something formal or discreet.Something with a lot of witnesses who could vouch for our whereabouts and something that Bucky would get invited to.Ross doesn’t trust him so it’ll be hard to get an invite, but we need him there otherwise he’ll be the first suspect if something goes wrong.And we’ll probably need someone on the inside to make the switch.”The table went quiet as they all mulled over the logistics.Rhodey’s smart watch beeped.

“I have to go, but this could work.I’ll keep an eye out on Ross and let you know if anything comes up.Let me know when you get a shield.”He drank down the rest of his coffee in a few large gulps.“Thanks for breakfast.And don’t tell anyone we’ve been in contact, I can’t help if they know I’m involved.”

“Will do.”Sam shook his hand.“Thank you Rhodey.”

“Anything for a friend. Barnes.Carter.”He shook their hands respectively and followed Sam out the front door. 

“You really think this will work?”Bucky leaned against the table.

Sharon shrugged.“It’s the best we got.”

Bucky nodded.“I guess I should make a phone call to Wakanda.”

“And I need to get a new dress.” 

“Make it red.”Bucky said with a wink.Sharon quirked an eyebrow.“He’s a hot head, he’ll fall over his own two feet at the sight of you in red.”

“Duly noted.”

**WILSON**

After Rhodey left, Sharon wandered upstairs to shower and Bucky made himself comfortable on the front porch while he called Shuri.Sam decided he needed a run.He still felt raw from the previous days events so he laced up his shoes and headed out.The run maybe wasn’t his best idea, it only made him remember that day he met Steve in D.C. and everything that happened after.By the time he returned to the house his legs felt like jello and his mind was just as tormented as before. 

“Shit.”He said aloud when he spotted Bucky sitting on the front steps with a blueberry scone.

“Yeah.”Bucky bit into the pastry with a frown.“She says she doesn’t want to talk about it.”Sharon only made scones when she missed Peggy or was truly upset.

Sam scrubbed a hand down his sweaty face.“Great.”He stepped past Bucky and headed inside.Sharon was still in the kitchen.Sam watched quietly as she shaped her scones and set them on a baking sheet.She had silent tears streaming down her cheeks.She glanced at him, but didn’t make a move to wipe her tears or stop her baking.

“I don’t blame you.We were all put in a shitty situation.You especially.Ross had no right to trick you into giving up the shield.”She put her tray in the oven and let the door slam a little too harshly.She rinsed her hands in the sink and wiped her eyes with her arm.“I just…”She shook her head and tossed the towel she used to dry her hands down on the counter.She braced on her hands on the edge of the stone and let her head fall between them.“It’s just a lot to take in.”

Sam nodded from where he was standing in the doorway.“I know.”

“And the shield… I can’t imagine what you and Bucky are feeling after losing your last piece of Steve.”She let out a soft bitter laugh.“Why am I so upset over a stupid metal frisbee?”Sam moved slowly toward her. 

“Sharon, we both know it’s much more than that.”

“I know.”She swiped her tears away once more.“How are you doing?”

Sam shrugged.“I feel like I’ve failed Steve and don’t deserve to be Captain America, but then I think about what Steve would say if he were here.”

“He would tell you it wasn’t your fault and you did the right thing.He’d never make you feel like a failure because you aren’t.”Sharon said quietly.“Except it’d be more dramatic and patriotic.”

“The man could give a damn good speech.”

“That he could.”Her lips pursed in a thoughtful manner.“I meant what I said yesterday.You don’t need the shield to be Captain America.You just need to be a good man.And you, Sam Wilson, are a good man.”

“You’re not too bad at pep talks yourself.”Sam cracked a smile.“Come here.”He held his arms open to her.She slunk into them and relaxed into his embrace.She needed this hug.Hell, he needed it too.“How many more batches are you going to make?”

“At least one.I went overboard on the batter.”She murmured in his shoulder.“You know I’m really happy Steve gave you the shield.You deserve it Sam.”

He held her a little tighter.“Thank you Sharon.”

**CARTER**

“Rhodes found our in.”Was the first thing Sam said when he stepped into the spare room. It had been a week since they lost the shield and Rhodes came to visit.

Sharon looked up for her laptop.“He’s getting an award and Ross already asked if he and Walker can get an invite.He wants a photo op of U.S. Agent and War Machine.He’s putting all of us on the guest list.”

“That’s perfect.”Sharon leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.“We’ll be there for Rhodey and ‘without’ the knowledge that Walker will be there too.Tons of respected people to keep an eye on us.Now we just need someone to make the switch.”

Sam grinned.“He’s got that covered as well.Happy.”

Sharon winced.“Isn’t Happy a bit of a bull in a china shop?”

“His next option was Pepper.”Sharon pressed a finger to her lips in thought.“This could work.”

  
“What could work?”Bucky appeared in the doorway looking freshly showered.

“Rhodes found us an event to steal the shield at.Any news from Shuri?”

“She said it will be ready whenever we need it.”He folded his arms and leaned on the frame.“When’s the event?”

“Couple weeks.”

“I’ll let Shuri know.What do you think Carter?Are we going to pull this off?”Both men looked at her.

“I hope so.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit of a long chapter, but things are going to get really fun in the next few. Thank you for reading!

**BARNES**

The next two weeks were aggravatingly boring.Sam and Bucky were still trying to lay low after the museum unveiling and for once nothing major was presenting itself and needing a fight.Sharon got a call from Fury asking her to fly out to Oregon to recruit a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent to his cause and she said yes without hesitation.He was envious that she had something to do and take her mind off the still raw blow of losing the shield.She had packed a bag and left within an hour of the call.

“Don’t kill Bucky while I’m gone.”She pointed a finger at Sam and then at Bucky.“And don’t give Sam a reason to kill you.”They both grumbled like a pair of toddlers at her words.

Sharon left them with Walker’s file and an array of photos, videos, an itinerary of his upcoming public events, and any other information she dug up.Sam scoured the information for days.He read every news article and watched every televised interview and event with U.S. Agent.Occasionally he would pull something up for Bucky to watch and give his opinion on.The real fun started when they finally reached the video footage of Walker.They watched every fight and disastrous encounter recorded of him.They studied what set off his anger and his fighting style.He truly was a hothead.

With Sharon gone it gave Sam plenty of opportunities to rag on Bucky about his crush.It was an endless stream of eyebrow wags, elbow jabs, and innuendos.It got so bad that Bucky went for a run just to get away from him and he hated running.Hated it.After a few days and one sparring match that left Sam groaning, he finally eased up on his teasing. 

“In all seriousness, just make a move Buck.”Sam said from behind his laptop.They were sprawled out in the living room watching Walker parade around as U.S. Agent before a baseball game.Bucky really hated this guy.

Bucky let out an aggravated shout and ran his hands down his face.“Fuck off already.”

Sam’s lips pressed into a thin line.“What do you have to lose?”

“My dignity.My pride.She could ditch us and I’d be stuck alone with you again.”Bucky rattled off on his fingers.“She could say no and then things would be awkward and uncomfortable.”

“It’s already awkward and uncomfortable.Do you know what it’s like to live with two people who refuse to admit their feelings?The sexual tension is suffocating me.”

Bucky gave him a pointed stare.“It’s not that bad.”

“It is that bad.Just kiss her already.”

“Why don’t you bother her about this stuff?”

“You know who wasn’t a chicken shit about kissing her.Steve.”Bucky sat up straight from his spot on the couch.Sam gave him a challenging look.

“Is that why it took her committing treason for him to finally kiss her?”Bucky met his glare.

“I’m not talking about the airport.”Sam’s lips twitched in way that made Bucky’s skin crawl with jealousy.“Want to know what happened the next time he saw her?”Bucky didn’t need to hear it to know exactly what happened.Sam was playing dirty in his attempt to get Bucky to make a move.He knew mentioning Steve would irritate Bucky to no end.He tried to hide his apparent jealousy, but was failing.A smile spread further across Sam’s lips.

“I hate you.”Bucky threw the remote at him.

**CARTER**

“Talk to me Carter.”Maria Hill was saying through her earpiece.Sharon grunted as she landed a kick to the chest of the man in front of her.“Sharon!”

“I’m a little busy.”Sharon ducked and slammed her elbow into her second assailant. She smashed her baton against the side of his head effectively knocking him to the ground.A hand caught her arm and twisted it causing her to scream in pain.She swung her free arm around to hit her attacker, but it was caught and wrenched behind her. 

“I might need that back-“She was cut off by a hard punch to the face.“Hill.”She spat blood.Her wrists were twisted behind her until her batons fell from her useless hands.She struggled to break free, but was only met with a harder grip.One of her own batons met her face once and then twice.Her world went black and all she could hear was her labored breathing and heart beating wildly in her ears.Black faded into a blur of colors before her eyes.She tried to blink her world back into focus.The grip on her loosened and she fell forward like a rag doll onto the cement floor.

“Don’t kill her!”Someone was shouting above her.The room was moving and it took Sharon a moment to clear her mind and realize she was the one moving.Someone had flipped her onto her back and was dragging her across the hard floor.Shots rang out and men were suddenly shouting again.The man dragging her was trying to hurriedly get her across the room.With her mind less fuzzy, Sharon rolled onto her stomach and dug her knees into the ground.She reached for the knife in her boot and slashed the offending arm that was gripping her so tight she knew she would have a bruise.The man yelped and let go instantly.She stumbled to her feet and lurched forward to stab and drop him to the ground.

“Carter!”Sharon whipped around to see Hill struggling to take down five men.She threw her knife, striking one of the men in the back who let out a loud scream of pain.Her feet led her forward on instinct.She swiped her forgotten batons from the ground and spun them around her wrists before joining the fight.They dropped the remaining four men in a matter of minutes.The exertion had Sharon seeing double and falling onto her ass in a dizzy haze. 

“Damnit.”Hill was on her phone shouting orders before kneeling next Sharon.“Your face, Sharon.” Her eyes were wide with concern.

Sharon shook her head which only made the dizziness worse.“I’m okay.”She’s pretty sure it came out slurred.

“Come on, let’s get you to the car.”She half dragged Sharon out of the building and dumped her into the front seat of her own car.“I have an old S.H.I.E.L.D. doctor on speed dial.He said we can come to his clinic.”

  
“Of course you do.”Sharon reclined the seat in order to rest her head back.She brought a hand to her face and bit her lip to hold back a yelp.It was stinging and just the brush of her fingertips had it exploding in pain.It was swollen and hot and Sharon could barely open her right eye.Her fingertips were slick with blood.“Fuck, my face.I don’t think I’ve ever been hit with my own batons before.” 

Hill gave a small laugh.“Sucks, doesn’t it?I wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of them.Just try to relax.”She put a comforting hand on Sharon’s shoulder.“And I’m sorry I sent you in there alone.I didn’t think there would be so many of them.”

“It’s fine Hill.It’s not the worst situation I’ve ever found myself in.The only reason I needed back-up is because they got the jump on me.”She waved a hand to dismiss the severity of the situation without opening her eyes.“Let’s just get out of here.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice.”The car shot down the street.

“And you are buying next time we get lunch.”

“Deal.”Sharon peeked open her one good eye to return Maria’s hesitant smile.

The only sound the rest of the hour long car ride was the radio.Sharon dozed in and out and let Maria help her into a clinic where their contact was waiting.He checked out her eye and snuck her into the adjoining hospital to get an MRI to make sure she was okay.Thankfully nothing was broken and her brain seemed to still be in working order.Maria grabbed Sharon’s bag from the trunk and handed her a fresh pair of clothes.The doctor let them nap for a few hours in one of the back rooms while Maria waited for her ride to pick her up. 

“Before I forget.”Maria pulled an envelope from her bag and handed it to Sharon as they stood on the curb of the parking lot.“This is from the Bartons since you aren’t giving out your address to receive mail.Should be a good time.”

Sharon ripped open the envelope curiously to find an invitation.“A party?”

“Fourth of July party.The invite is good for all three of you.”She added.

Sharon’s eyebrows scrunched as she slipped the invitation into her own bag.“Barton doesn’t strike me as wanting a bunch of misfit Avengers and spies over for the Fourth of July.”

Maria shrugged.“I think he feels a little guilty about not keeping in touch since everyone came back.He had a hard time adjusting to losing Nat and Tony and living with what he did during the blip.”

Sharon pursed her lips.She knew all too well what had happened to Barton when he lost his family.Her heart ached for him, he must have been so devastated to lose them.And then to lose Natasha in the fight to regain his family… she didn’t blame him for retreating into himself and losing touch with the others in order to cherish his regained family.

A sleek black SUV pulled up to the curb and the window lowered to reveal Nick Fury in the drivers seat.His eyes took in Sharon’s bruised and swollen face.

“You know, I might have a spare eyepatch in the glove box you can borrow.” 

“And people say you don’t have a sense of humor.”Sharon retorted.Fury let out a rare laugh. 

Maria slipped her aviators on and gave Sharon a one-armed hug.“Tell your boys ‘hello’ for me.”Sharon smiled.Her boys.

“Will do.”She nodded at Fury.“Director.”

“Thirteen.”He rolled up the window and they were off.

**WILSON**

Sam rubbed his tired eyes as he read another report about Walker beating on one of his fellow comrades in basic training.It was sickening how this guy got so far in the military when all he did was cause chaos.He slammed his laptop shut.It was after midnight.Bucky had gone to his room hours ago while Sam told himself he would read one more article before retiring himself.One article turned into two and then three and then he was down the rabbit hole before he knew it.A flash of light caught his eye and he grabbed his gun.He silently made his way to the front windows and peered out.He breathed a sigh of relief at Sharon’s car.He set the gun on the entry table and went out to meet her. 

“It’s late.Whoa.”She pulled her hood further over her eyes as she opened the trunk to grab her bag. 

“I’m okay.”Her eyes flickered up to Bucky’s window under the shadow of her hood.Sam turned his head to look.It was too dark to see if Bucky was up and watching them through the glass, but with how light of a sleeper he was, Sam had a feeling he was there.He grabbed Sharon’s duffel and followed her into the house.

“Let me take a look at it.”He caught her arm and steered her toward the kitchen.He flipped on the lights and let her settle into one of the kitchen chairs.Her head was bent when he came around to stand in front of her.He kneeled and slowly pulled the hood back from her eyes.He winced.“What happened?”

The whole right side of her face was black and blue and swollen.Her eye was almost completely swollen shut and she had a gash that was already bandaged on her brow.He wanted to ask how she drove hours home like this in the dark.He also wanted to ask if she got her face professionally examined, but looking at the bandage, he was fairly certain she did.

Sharon shook her head.“I flew out to Oregon and tracked down the agent Fury wanted me to recruit for him.It went great.I was headed home when Hill got word of some Hydra threat and I offered to look into it since it wasn’t far from here.We underestimated what I was walking into.They put up a good fight, but we got them in the end.”

“What did Hill say when you told her?”He handed her an icepack.

“She half dragged me out of there.She was on comms and had to engage when I got my own batons smashed into my face.She apologized profusely afterwords.”Sharon kicked off her shoes and shrugged out of her jacket.Sam caught her arm and inspected a bruise in the shape of a handprint.He knew Sharon could take care of herself, but it was still never easy to see a teammate and friend beat up. 

“The Trisk and S.H.I.E.L.D. fell years ago.It baffles me that Hydra is still trying to take over the world.”Sam frowned.

“Cut off one head.”Sharon said with distaste.

“Any other injuries I need to look at?”Sharon shook her head.He fell into the chair next to her.“You want to talk about why you didn’t want Bucky to see you from his window?”

Sharon hung her head and fiddled with the ice pack in her hands.“I don’t want him to worry.”

Sam gave a small smile.“He’s going to see it tomorrow.”

“Yeah well I’m hoping it won’t be so puffy tomorrow.”Sharon brought the ice pack back to her swollen eye.

“When are you going to tell him how you feel?”Sharon didn’t even seem surprised by his question.She tossed the ice pack on the table with a sigh.“You know he likes you, right?”

“I know.”She said simply.“I’m working through my own feelings and insecurities first.So you can lay off him for a while.”She gave him a pointed look.Sam laughed.Of course she knew he had been pestering Bucky, she was a spy after all.And she probably knew about Bucky’s crush on her before Bucky even realized he had one.

“I’m glad you’re okay Thirteen.”He grabbed the ice pack from the table and put it back in her hands.The door to the back stairway creaked and Sharon quickly slapped it over her eye in order to hide her swollen face.Sam leaned back in his chair and watched as Bucky’s eyes took in Sharon’s ice pack and then the handprint on her arm.His jaw clenched.

“Got something you’d like to share with the class Barnes?”Sharon quipped.He moved silently across the kitchen and pulled her hand from her eye.She tried to turn away, but he caught her chin.His eyes studied her bruised face for a long moment. 

“It’s fine.I’ve had it inspected by a doctor.Now if you two are done fussing, I’m ready for a hot shower and bed.”She pushed Bucky back from her and stood.She grabbed her duffel and jacket before retreating up the back stairs.

Sam stood and clapped Bucky on the back.“Smooth.”

**CARTER**

A long hot shower was exactly what Sharon needed.Granted, she couldn’t put her face under the stream, but it helped soothe her muscles nonetheless.When she emerged from the steaming bathroom she was surprised to find a hot cup of chamomile tea waiting on her bedside table with a note.She smiled to herself.

_Hope you hit them back twice as hard.- B_

**—**

“Hurry up Buck, it’s rude to leave the King of Wakanda waiting.”Sam shouted up the stairs.

“T’Challa isn’t even on the plane.It’s just an escort.”Bucky lumbered down the stairs with a large bag slung over his shoulder.

“Still rude.”Sam retorted.Sharon snickered from behind her newspaper at the annoyed look Bucky shot Sam.Sam snatched the keys from the counter and headed out the front door to the truck.He purposely let the screen door slam a little harder than usual.Bucky sighed.

The shield was ready and Shuri had insisted Bucky come pick it up personally instead of sending it to them.She wanted to see how his arm was holding up and run a few tests on it.Bucky didn’t argue at her request.Sharon had a feeling he needed this short trip.Not only to have something to do because he was slowly going stir-crazy, but to go somewhere familiar and comforting to his mental health. 

“Here.”Sharon handed him a Spiderman lunch box.He raised an eyebrow at the offending object.“I thought it would annoy you two.”She smiled cheekily.“There are snacks for the jet.We can’t have you hungry and crabby when you get to Wakanda.”She felt like a mom sending her kid off to school.

He took the lunch box from her hands.“Thanks.”

“Come on, I’ll walk you out.”Sharon followed him down the hall and out onto the porch.Sam already had the truck running and was looking more and more annoyed by the second.He laid on the horn for a long moment.

Bucky’s eyes fell shut and he took a long calming breath.“I am actually looking forward to some peace and quiet in Wakanda.”

“I bet you are.Just make sure you come back.” 

His eyes met hers.“I will, unless Shuri finds something wrong with my brain.”

“She won’t.”Sharon responded confidently.“But it’s nice she’s willing to run some tests to give you some peace of mind.”She could see in his eyes that he didn’t hold the same confidence as her.It was like he was waiting for something to go wrong and to find out he wasn’t deprogrammed like he thought.Like this was all too good to be true.

His hand came up and his thumb brushed against her bruise which was now an ugly greenish-yellow. “Try not to get smacked around by your own batons while I’m gone.”

Sharon smiled wide.“I can’t make any promises.” 

“Dude, seriously.”Sam shouted out the drivers window.Bucky dropped his hand and Sharon playfully shoved him forward.

“Get out of here Barnes.”

“See you in a week Carter.”She loved the way he grinned at her and called her Carter.Sharon laughed to herself as Bucky climbed into the truck and the pair immediately began arguing.

**WILSON**

With Bucky gone, Sam and Sharon found the house quieter than normal.Who knew the quiet brooding member of the household was also the same person that caused so much commotion.Neither had any pressing missions so instead they spent their days working out, planning their mission to switch the shield, and attempting to keep busy.They double-teamed cleaning the entire house and picking up the pieces of the shed Bucky destroyed in the backyard almost a month ago.It felt oddly domestic.More than once he thought about that day at Margaret Carter’s funeral when he told Steve he could make a good civilian as they caught eyes with Sharon across the room.Who knew he’d be the one playing house with her years later?

“Hey, when does Bucky get back again?”

“Uh.”Sam ran a hand down his sweaty face.He had just come in from a long run to find Sharon hunkered down at her laptop in the spare room.He took a long sip of his water.“Two days?What day is it?”The days tended to blur together when you didn’t leave the house.“Why, what’s up?”

“An old friend from S.H.I.E.L.D. reached out.She’s a Private Investigator in Atlanta and needs a favor.She asked if I could bug a known arms dealer.They just need confirmation he’s working with some big-wig in L.A. and they can take him down.”

Sam put his hands on his hips.“And you want to take Bucky with you?Am I not good enough for you Thirteen?”He joked.

“You are too recognizable now and if things go south, we can’t have you being identified.” She had a point.After the events at the museum, everyone knew his face outside of his suit.And it didn’t help the event had been broadcasted for weeks afterwards. 

“And no one will recognized Bucky if he keeps his arm hidden.Everyone is still expecting him to have long hair and be a raging psychopath.”Sam laughed at her words.Raging psychopath.Sam could argue Bucky was still that if he got worked up enough, their shed was proof. 

“Fine.I’ll sit this one out.Show me what you got though.”He made a move to join her behind the desk but she put a hand up to stop him.

“I mean this in the nicest way possible, but hell no.Not until you go take a shower.”She pointed to the door.“You stink Wilson.”Sam threw his head back and laughed, but did as he was told.

He had to admit, living with Sharon was a lot more fun than he expected.He had always enjoyed the few times the team piled into Sharon’s safe house while on the run.Her place was warm and inviting even with it being temporary and sparse.She cooked comfort food and let them use up her hot water without complaint.It was always business with Steve and Natasha and being at Sharon’s brought a sense of ease to the group that made them forget about all the shitty places they had stayed before.Even Wanda seemed less mopey when at Sharon’s.And Steve was always a completely different person when he returned from a solo visit to Sharon.Natasha had purposely put them close to Sharon on a number of occasions to get Steve away from the group when he was getting down on himself. 

Sam sighed as the hot water rained down on him.Living with Sharon was so much better than the occasional two day stay at her place.He knew she was funny and kind and had a heart of gold, but he always had a nagging curiosity about why Steve never wanted to label their relationship.At first he thought it was Sharon keeping him at arms length with them being on the run.As fun and quirky as she was, Sharon was deeply professional and committed to the bigger picture of the world.The difference between her and Steve was she knew how to turn it off and just live in the moment.That’s why he was so surprised to find that it was all one-sided, it was Steve, not Sharon, who didn’t want to define things.And damn, was he an idiot for that. 

Sharon was amazing, there was no other way to describe her.For the amount of time Steve spent with Sharon over the years, including when she was his neighbor, he wasn’t sure how he could let her go.Losing all of them in the snap and then losing Natasha and Tony must have completely broken Steve for him to give them all up and go back to be with Peggy.He knew Peggy was his first love, but to put his fleeting time with her before all of them was still mind-boggling. 

And he knew how crushed Steve had been about losing Sharon.Steve didn’t even have to tell Sam when they had returned and he recounted what happened and who was lost, Sam just knew.He scrubbed a hand down his face.As upset as he was for himself and Sharon, it was nothing to Bucky.Deep down Bucky understood and accepted it because he knew Steve better than anyone else.But it didn’t hurt him any less.Sam had never seen Bucky look so lost those weeks following Steve handing over the shield.He was finally awake and aware and ready to put the Winter Soldier in the past only to be left in the future without the only person who knew what it felt like to be thrown into a world he didn’t understand.He was finally ready to reconnect with Steve and just be friends again like before the war only for his best friend to leave.Their trio turned into a duo in an instant.

Teaming up with Sharon was one of the best decisions they ever made together.Not only did her skillsets well make up for the holes in theirs, it was like she was the missing piece of the puzzle in their team.She brought balance to their personalities and kept them in line.She also helped them adjust and heal more than she even knew.Her time shadowing Steve and making sure he was well and safe was so ingrained in her that Sam doubted she even realized she was applying those same techniques to himself and Bucky.The cups of tea, the way she always knew what to say to get them out of their heads, the small smiles and the way she gave them space when they most needed it.As much as it sucked to lose Steve, the bright side was they gained Sharon.And damn was he glad they did.

Sam cherished his newfound friendship with her.And though he’d never tell her, it almost felt like having Steve back in a way.Their loyalty and values were so similar that he finally understood why she would commit treason without hesitation for them.And he couldn’t be more thankful for her presence when it came to Bucky.

Sharon treated Bucky like he was any other person.She didn’t fuss over his mental health or walk on eggshells around him.Steve always hovered and constantly wanted to check in on Bucky and force him to talk through his issues.Sharon was the opposite, she let him talk when he wanted and be as independent as he needed.She was good for Bucky.So good for him that he almost wondered if it was fate that Steve left so that Bucky and Sharon could develop the relationship that they had.A relationship that was growing by the day and driving Sam silently nuts.He wished they would just admit their feelings to each other already.He understood their hesitation, the biggest hesitation being Steve.And he knew it would happen eventually, probably by Sharon’s doing, but it didn’t stop him from just wanting it to happen already.They deserved to be happy together.And he had no doubt they would be unstoppable as a couple.

He cut the water off and swiped the condensation from the mirror.He stared at his own reflection for a long moment.Once Bucky and Sharon finally admitted their feelings, he was going to nag Sharon to get him a date.He refused to be the only one in the house not getting laid.And quite frankly, he deserved to have someone in his life too.


	9. Chapter 9

**BARNES**

“Is this even a song?”Bucky shouted over the music blasting through the car stereo.Sharon was tapping the steering wheel with the beat and singing along under her breath.“It has a cash register sound and gunshots!”Sharon only smiled and mimicked the motion of shooting a gun with her hand along with the lyrics. 

“Oh thank God it’s over.”Bucky breathed when the song came to an end and he could once again hear his own thoughts.This was apparently Sharon’s theme song for the mission.He had to admit it had a decent beat and it was catchy, but it was definitely not a favorite of his.

“I’m just prepping you for what is to come.It’s going to be loud.”She hit a button and the song started up again.Bucky groaned as his head fell back against the headrest.

**CARTER**

Sharon hated missions like this and from the look on Bucky’s face, he wasn’t enjoying it either.Although her music got her amped up, it didn’t make the shitty atmosphere they stepped into any better.They were at some sort of loud rave that their target frequented.It was the perfect place for an illegal arms dealer to do business.It was loud, dark, and more than half the people there were either drunk or high.Although the noise, lights, and darkness were great for staying under the radar, they also made it very difficult to hear, relay information, and see things for what they were.

Bucky fit in perfectly with the crowd with his dark hair and scruff.Sharon barely had to help him with his wardrobe.He already had the black jeans, black shirt, and black boots.Sharon added a long black jacket to finish off the ensemble.Her own outfit matched his.A fitted black tank top with a deep neckline, black fitted jeans, black boots, and her own long black jacket. 

It had been easy to sneak in past the bouncer so they could retain their weapons.Sharon wanted to get in and out as quick as possible, but the sheer noise and the bright flashing lights in the darkness had stunned Bucky when they stepped inside.So she left him at the bar to adjust while she scoped their target.All she needed was to get close enough to plant a bug.She studied their target’s security.She knew it would be a feat to get to the target himself so she needed someone close to him.

“What are you thinking?”Bucky leaned in to ask when Sharon rejoined him in a dark corner.

“His right-hand man.He keeps getting up to greet people and dance with women.He’ll be easy to hit.”Bucky studied the man over her shoulder.

“How do you want to do this?”His eyes met hers again.

Sharon shrugged.“The usual.It’s overdone, but effective.I’ll bump into him and play dumb and flirt a little while you swipe his phone, bug it, and plant it back on him.”

“Great.Let’s get this over with, I can’t stand the noise.”Bucky said miserably. 

Twenty minutes later they got their chance.Sharon expertly intercepted their target, bumping into him and using her charm to keep him entranced with her.It was going perfect until all hell broke loose.The music cut off and gunshots rang out causing the building to erupt into chaos.Their target bolted toward his security team leaving Bucky standing with his phone still in hand. 

“Just drop it, he’ll think he lost it in the chaos and find it later.”Sharon grabbed the phone from his hand and slid it across the floor toward the VIP area.Bucky already had his gun out when she grabbed his arm and hauled him toward the side entrance.

They were met with resistance as a handful of men blocked the door and began shooting at anyone in sight.Sharon and Bucky ducked behind a wall as party-goers panicked and fled in all directions.Bodies were dropping like flies from sheer gunfire.Bucky grabbed someone with a rifle and took him down easily before laying fire on the men blocking their exit.

Sharon shot down a handful of men before engaging two in a fight who had spied them.She twisted and dodged as one of the men came at her with a knife.He deflected her punch and she gasped when his knife slashed at her side.It stung, but from the angle he came at her, she knew it was just a flesh wound.She kicked hard and sent the man flying backwards before grabbing the arm of her second assailant and throwing him to the ground.Her hand came to her side, but before she could inspect the wound, Bucky grasped her elbow and pulled her out the door he just cleared.

Sharon dialed her contact.“Hey it’s me.I think your L.A. guys just showed up and started war.Get your people down here.”She hung up and smashed her burner phone on the cement. 

Sharon and Bucky ducked out of the building and were surprised to find the flashing of police cars already rounding the corner.She tugged Bucky down a side alley and broke into the building next-door to cut through it unseen.There was no need for either of them to be caught and identified and with the amount of weapons they had hidden on themselves, it would not go over well.

They got three blocks and almost stepped out of the shadow of the side alley when they spotted a police blockade being set up a few feet from their waiting car.They were going to stop anyone that came from the direction of the club for questioning. Police were fanning out to search the area. Sharon frowned.They were sure to be spotted any moment and she really didn’t want to have to explain why they were at the club or have the officer search them.Bucky tensed next to her, he was most likely thinking the same thing.The neon open sign of the dive bar on their right flickered in the darkness and caught her attention.They could slip into the bar and try to wait it out, but the police were surely to go in and ask around.Not to mention, it looked like a place most likely occupied by regulars, her and Bucky suddenly coming in would raise a ton of red flags and lead to fingers being pointed in their direction when the cops started asking questions.Her mind ran through multiple scenarios before it settled on one.The one that was sure to lead to the least amount of questioning.She had a feeling Bucky wouldn’t object to it.

**BARNES**

“Looks like we’re fighting our way out of here.”Bucky squared his jaw as he pulled the gun from his jacket.

“Are you insane?They are just local law enforcement.”Sharon shoved his arm down and took the gun from his hand.She holstered it on her own hip and adjusted her long coat to hide it.“Let me do the talking and don’t let them see your hand.” 

She pushed him roughly until his back hit the wooden fencing that enclosed the outdoor patio of the bar behind him.She grabbed his metal hand and put it between her coat and shirt so it wrapped around her back.“What-“She launched herself forward, her hands snaking around his neck, and kissed him.Bucky blanched.He knew what she was doing, it was one of the oldest tricks in the book, but it didn’t stop his brain from going into overdrive at her body pressed against his.

His lips moved against hers slowly at first but when her fingers curled and nails scraped against the nape of his neck the _dam fucking broke_.He pulled her tighter to his body with his metal arm while the other came to her neck angling her so he had better access to thrust his tongue forward into her mouth.She met his kiss greedily.He lost himself completely in her.He had been dreaming of kissing her perfectly pink lips for months and now he was finally doing it and it was better than he even imagined.He knew, _he knew,_ deep down that this was just a ploy, but he didn’t care.She was warm and soft and kissing him with such fervor that he felt drunk under her spell.

He let his hand fall, fingers skimming the soft skin of her neck, pushing past her open jacket, down her collarbone, and to the side of her breast.A voice cut through the air and Sharon was pulling back from him suddenly to look at the man rude enough to interrupt them.

“Hey!Lovebirds!”Bucky ducked his head into the crook of her neck to hide his face.One of her hands was still holding the back of his neck.He dropped a kiss to her throat and felt her fingers curl.He knew he shouldn’t, but her scent was all-encompassing and his mind muddled with lust.He hummed against the nape of her neck causing her body to arch just slightly back into him.He held her tighter.

“This area isn’t safe, there was a shooting a few blocks over at the club, you two need to get back inside or go home.”

“So sorry officer, we’ll leave.”She grabbed Bucky’s hand and hauled him down the street to their waiting car.The officer didn’t make eye contact with either of them, obviously embarrassed by what he had caught them doing.Sharon didn’t make eye contact with him either and marched down the sidewalk like a woman on a mission, which, technically she was.

“I told you we didn’t have to shoot our way out.They aren’t looking for a couple of horny adults making out outside a bar.Now if you had gone at them guns blazing or tried to run…”She smirked at him.Her eyes were still bright and lips swollen from their heated kiss when she finally looked at him from the drivers seat of the car.

“Well forgive me, I wasn’t trained in subtlety.Sometimes I forget there are other ways to get out of a situation.”Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Other ways which you sure seemed to enjoy back there.”She had an all-knowing smile.She knew exactly what was going through Bucky’s mind and how lost he had gotten in their kiss.

“You seemed to be enjoying it just as much as I was.”

“Are you sure about that?”She said so casually he was suddenly unsure about his statement.Damn, maybe she was just that good.

“Yes, I am that good of a spy.”She said as if she just read his goddamn mind.“Buckle up Barnes.”Sharon smiled wickedly at him before starting the car, blasting her theme song through the speakers, and heading home.

—

Sam was unloading the dishwasher when they came in the back door and into the kitchen.“How’d it go?”

“Yeah Bucky, how did it go?”Sharon asked innocently. 

Sam raised his eyebrows and turned to Bucky.“What’d you do?”

Bucky scoffed.“It was fine, we bugged the guy.A fight broke out and we got away before they could suspect us of anything.”He glared at Sharon, trying to convey with his eyes just how much he did not want to tell Sam about the kiss.

“What am I missing?”

Sharon popped the top off a beer and took a long drag.“Oh you know, just Bucky getting a little too caught up in the moment of one of the oldest tricks in the book.”Bucky scowled.Traitor.

Sam gave a loud laugh.“Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable.”

“That’s one word for it.”Bucky mumbled against his beer bottle.Bucky felt his neck heat up and he cursed himself for getting embarrassed.

Sharon smiled.“It’s fine Bucky, it’s not the first time that has happened and I’m sure it won’t be the last.”

Sam clapped a hand on his back.“It happens to the best of us.”

“Wait, you two.”His finger wagged between them accusingly.

“Hell no.No one would believe that.”Sharon waved a hand.

“What, why?”

Sam snorted.“Black man and a blonde white woman, they’d think I was assaulting her.It would be too much attention.”

Bucky nearly spit out his beer.“That’s racist.”

“Exactly.” 

“It’s fucking sad is what it is.Let people be with who they want no matter their race, religion, or sexuality.It’s no one’s goddamn business who they want to love.”Sharon muttered bitterly into her beer. Sam clinked his bottle against hers in agreement.She finished her beer in one swig and tossed it in the trash.“I’m going to bed.Night boys.”

—

Bucky sat against the headboard of his bed attempting to read a book Sam recommended about a guy who got left on Mars.He was trying and failing to get his kiss with Sharon off his mind.He had been staring at the same page for the last forty-five minutes.He threw the book aside, there was no hope for it anyway and turned off his bedside lamp.He fell back into the pillows with an exasperated sigh.No sooner had he let his eyes slip shut, his door was creaking open.

“It’s just me.”Sharon’s soft voice cut through the darkness.He sat up and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dark.She shut the door quietly and leaned against it with her arms wrapped around her middle.The moonlight was illuminating her in a soft silver glow.She was wearing a loose tank top and cotton shorts that made her legs look like they went on for miles.Bucky swallowed hard to contain his thoughts.

“Do you want to talk about it?”She asked softly. 

“Not particularly.”Bucky muttered more to himself than to her.Her eyes held his for a long moment before she gave a curt nod.

“Okay.”She moved to leave.Sharon’s acceptance of when Bucky didn’t want to talk about things was still jarring to him.He was so used to people pushing and pushing until he cracked and angrily spilled what was on his mind, but not Sharon.She let him say no with no fuss or rebuttal.She trusted he would seek out her or Sam to talk when he was ready.He knew there would be a day when she would refuse to accept his silence and force him to confront what was on his mind, but he had yet to see that day.

“Wait.”He scrubbed a hand down his face.“Shit, I’m sorry.I just… I didn’t mean to take it that far.I feel like an ass.”

Sharon gave him a small smile.“It’s fine James.”She used his first name on occasion, usually when she was trying to emphasize how serious and genuine she meant what she was saying.At first it had thrown him, but the more Sharon started to say it, the more he liked hearing it come from her lips.

He kicked off his blankets and stood.“No it’s not.”He noticed Sharon’s eyes flicker down his bare chest before meeting his again.“It’s unprofessional and a violation of your trust.I don’t want you thinking I took advantage of you.”

She gave a small laugh.“I don’t think that.Stop beating yourself up, you aren’t the first person to get caught up in a fake kiss.Just like Sam said, it happens to the best of us, especially when it’s a one-sided split second decision.” 

“Yeah well, it’s different when you do it to the girl who had a thing with your best friend.”Bucky felt jealousy pool in his stomach. _Steve’s girl._ Why did Steve get to have both Carters?

Sharon chewed her lip.“Wasn’t much of a thing to him, was it?”Bucky’s eyes softened at her words.She was right, Steve had never really opened up to her or given her the chance she deserved. 

“I love Steve, he’s like a brother to me, but he is asshole for stringing you along.”He tucked a loose curl behind her ear without thinking.His hand dropped slowly, skimming her body like before and stopping on her ribcage.He froze at the feeling of something odd against his fingertips.

“Sharon.”He hit the light switch on the wall next to her and put her at arms length.“Fuck Sharon.”A line of blood was seeping through her shirt.He lifted the offending item to find a bloody bandage.

“It’s fine.”He glared at her slightly pale face.

“Sam!”He threw open his door and stalked down the stairs from the third floor to pound on Sam’s bedroom door.“Get the med kit.” 

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad.”Sharon argued as she slowly followed him down the hall.

“You need stitches.”It was a statement not a question.He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the bathroom and shoved her down on the toilet.

“You’re just as stubborn as Bucky when it comes to injuries.How did we not notice this before?”Sam asked as he pulled Sharon’s soiled shirt over her head.Bucky tried not to stare at the lacy black bra she was wearing.

“I hid it with my jacket.”She ducked her head.

“What was that?”Sam joked.

“I hid it with my jacket and patched it up in my bathroom.Honestly, I thought it would be fine.”She rolled her eyes.

“This is going to hurt.”Sam disinfected the wound quickly and stuck the needle into her skin before she could protest.She winced and dropped her head to the sink counter next to her.

“Please talk about something to get my mind off this.”She groaned from behind her hair.

“Tell her about the first time you had sex Sam.”Bucky snickered.

“Hell no.”Sam laughed.“I regret telling you and Steve that story.”

“That bad, huh?”Laughter was evident in her voice from where her head was still leaning on the counter.“Don’t worry Sam, I don’t know anyone who’s first time wasn’t awkward and embarrassing, even mine.”

“Do tell.”Sam seemed just as intrigued as Bucky.He definitely wanted to hear this.Hell, he wanted to hear all her stories.Every time she opened up and relayed some grand story of her childhood or her time with S.H.I.E.L.D. Bucky found himself hanging on to her every word.

“Absolutely not, not unless we’re all spilling our embarrassing stories.”She lifted her head to glare at both of them.“And I suspect neither of you want to go down memory lane tonight.”Both men grumbled their responses. 

“That’s what I thought.”She dropped her head back down on the counter.Bucky wandered up to his room and grabbed the first shirt he could find in his clean laundry.Sam finished up quickly, wiping the wound clean, slapping a bandage over it, and finally giving her a shot to fight infection.

“Don’t tear your stitches.”Sam warned.Bucky helped her into his white tank top while Sam washed up and repacked the med kit.

“Thank you Sam.”Sharon said with a small smile.He nodded and headed back to his room.

“I don’t get a thank you?”Bucky’s eyes challenged hers.

“ _Thank you._ ”She emphasized dramatically as she stood and inspected the bandage from the bathroom mirror.She threw her stained shirt into the trash.He laughed and followed her out of the bathroom.“I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Night Carter.” 

Her eyes sparkled even in the darkness of the hallway.“Night Barnes.”Sharon Carter was going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a slow-burn tag for a reason, but I promise I am not going to drag Bucky and Sharon out for the hell of it. Hold tight because it's going to officially happen and soon. Thank you for reading! I'm loving the comments and support especially since I thought no one would read this.
> 
> Also, in case you are wondering. The song I have in mind for this mission is: Paper Planes by M.I.A.


End file.
